Pirates! The Wrath of the Pharaoh
by Rekall
Summary: Seto Kaiba is the best pirate there is. But when he falls in love with the son of a governor, named Atemu, he gets more than he bargained for. [SetoYami, BakuraRyou]
1. Chapter 1

The sleek ship with large white sails glided across the water. When the sun caught the sails in just the right angle you could make out a tint of blue that glittered in the sunlight.

The ship was a Large Frigate known at the White Dragon. Its captain was Seto Kaiba aka The Dragon one of the most feared pirates around. Currently Seto was working for the English as a privateer by sinking and attacking Spanish and French ships and cities.

Seto was currently making quite the living off the English. The various governors paid him well and there were always plenty of Spanish colonies, villages, towns and cites he could attack.

"Captain what are your orders?" Seto's first mate, Bakura, asked. Behind them in the distance was the hull of a burning ship. Its French flag could still be visible as the ship sunk below the waters.

"Head for Kemet Island," Seto replied after some thought. "We've been at sea for a while and the men deserve a break. We'll divide the plunder and those who want will sail to home with us."

"Aye Captain," Bakura replied before wandering off to shout orders to the rest of the crew.

Kemet was a small island belonging to the English, colonized and later governed by Governor Akunumkanon. Akunumkanon was only one of the many governors that Seto work for but Kemet was the closest and it was on their way home to Seto's private Pirate Haven, Draco Island, where Seto and many of his permanent crew called home.

As the sun beat down upon Seto's tanned skin, the pirate captain stared out at the sea. He would never get enough of this life. The sea was his home.

Originally Seto had become a pirate to find his lost brother. Orphans from an early age, Seto had promised Mokuba a better life in the Caribbean. After months of collection money in various ways, a then ten-year-old Seto had paid for passage for the two of them to travel from France to the Caribbean. However the ship they had been on was attacked by pirates on their way. As Seto tumbled into the water and clung desperately to a piece of debris, he watched in horror, as his five-year-old brother was lead aboard the pirate ship. That was the last thing Seto remembered before he drifted into unconsciousness. He woke briefly sometime later to find himself being hauled aboard another ship. Later he had wakened up in the English city of St. Kitts without knowledge of who had rescued him. That had been ten years ago.

Since then, Seto had learned the craft of being a pirate in hopes of find what happened to Mokuba. Instead Seto had ended up becoming the greatest pirate of his era.

While learning the craft, Seto had heard the stories of the famous pirate "The Pharaoh" and his flagship, Horus. The Pharaoh led a fleet of privateer ships against the Spanish. Then all of a sudden eighteen years ago the Pharaoh disappeared into the night. There was no record of him ever being caught, so most assumed that the pirate's ship was eventually sunk or he retired to some remote island to live out his old age. It was rumored throughout his career, the Pharaoh had been in favor of a wealthy English governor, but other then that little was known about the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh was the person that Seto tried to most be like and looked up to while he was learning the trade.

Turning his eyes away from the water, Seto glance at the rest of his crew. The White Dragon had at least 100 crewmen aboard it at the moment, all of them personally handpicked by Seto himself. Only a handful of the crew however were close to the pirate captain.

Blue eyes fell upon the white head of his First Mate, Bakura. Seto had met Bakura early on upon walking in St. Kitts. Bakura, who was only a few years older then Seto, had been a pickpocketer at the time. The future pirate captain ended up saving Bakura in a tight situation. Since then the pair had been friends despite often going their separate ways. Then four years ago, they had met again in Tortuga. Bakura was doing nothing at the time so he had joined Seto's crew. Two months later they had captured a French Large Frigate, an extremely rare find in the Caribbean, and renamed it the White Dragon. Ever since then, the White Dragon was a terror to be reckoning with in the Caribbean. Although Seto had yet to achieve legend status like the Pharaoh, but he was damn near close.

Seto's eyes then fell upon a tanned, blond headed individual, who was lounging about on the deck doing no work whatsoever. Malik Ishtar and his older siblings had been members of Seto's crew from the very beginning. Like Seto, the Ishtars were orphaned at a young age. Growing up in the sandy land of Egypt, Malik was an expert with the stars, which made him a superb navigator.

Malik's older sister, Isis, was the surgeon on the ship. Many lives were saved over the years thanks to Isis' skills. Although it was uncommon for a female to be aboard a ship, let alone a pirate, Isis would not have it any other way. Right from the very beginning she had always insisted that she be allowed to go along with her brothers. She always said they would be dead by now if it hadn't been for her skill hands keeping them all alive.

Their adopted brother, Rishid, was the eldest of the group. Bigger then the slim Malik, Rishid was an excellent fighter but he also processed the skill of a sail maker, which was especially useful to the White Dragon so her sails would stay intact during her long voyages.

Below the decks, the ship's cook, Ryou, was hard at work. Ryou had been working as a prostitute in Tortuga when Bakura had discovered him shortly before their latest adventure. The pretty looking Ryou had been forced to dress up as a woman and please the pirates of Tortuga who wanted a different type of sexual encounter.

Upon discovering Ryou, Bakura had killed the man who owned the tavern where Ryou worked. Bakura had planned on taking Ryou straight to Draco Island and leaving him at the colony there but Ryou had proven to be a great cook and became a permanent part of the crew.

It came as no surprise to Seto when he learned that Bakura and Ryou had begun sleeping with each other. Over the years, lonely nights had brought Seto and Bakura together and Seto had noticed almost immediately when Bakura's visits had become less and less.

Although Seto was now alone again he didn't mind. It had only been sex between him and Bakura, nothing more. With Ryou, Seto saw the connection that the white-haired cook shared with Bakura. Seto was happy for the both of them.

Jounouchi aka "the mutt" was the carpenter onboard. Even a grand ship like the White Dragon needed repairs every so often especially on long trips. Seto and Jounouchi really didn't get along very well. Seto took great pleasure in teasing the mutt whenever possible.

There were three reasons however why Jounouchi put up with Seto and remained a loyal crewman. One was the money, there was no pirate around who made as much as Seto. Two, Seto allowed Jounouchi's sister and mother a safe place to stay on Draco Island where his alcoholic father couldn't reach them. Third was Mai Valentine.

Mai was a blonde bombshell and the only other female on the ship besides Isis. Despite being very gorgeous, she had chosen the life of a pirate when her wealthy parents wanted to marry her off to someone she didn't love. Jounouchi had fallen instantly in love with the beauty as soon as he laid eyes on her but she had yet returned his affections, not wanting to seem dependable upon any man. Nevertheless Jounouchi stayed around in hopes of eventually winning her over.

There were other members of the crew as well. The White Dragon could be manned with only about 18 men but a lot more then that was need to successfully raid and plunder cities and other ships. Most members of the crew had sailed with Seto before. Some even had homes on Draco.

"Bakura the ship is yours," Seto said as he strolled over to his white-haired first mate. Bakura nodded his head in acknowledgment and Seto strolled off to his private cabin for some much needed rest.

* * *

Heavy crimson eyes fell close as the owner of the eyes stopped his attempt to stay awake.

"Atemu wake up," a voice whispered and Atemu cracked open his eyes to look at his younger brother, Yugi, who was sitting next to him at the table. A few feet away in front of the table their tutor, Shimon, was busy writing something on the chalkboard that had been set up. Since Shimon's back was turned away from the boys he did not see the teen almost fall asleep, which was a good thing for Atemu.

"Yugi, I'm 17. I don't need these stupid lessons anymore," Atemu quietly replied to his brother who was a year younger then him.

"Your father and myself think otherwise," Shimon said as he turned around and gave Atemu a stern look. "Perhaps if you had not spent so much time hiding in pots as a child your lessons would be completed by now."

"Perhaps if you had not wasted time by giving me boring etiquette lessons I would be finished as well," Atemu angrily shot back as he brushed a blond bang away from his eyes.

Both Atemu and Yugi had spiky tri-colored hair but where Yugi's hair was neat and tidy, Atemu's hair was messier. There were other small differences in the teen's look as well. Atemu was slightly taller and slimmer than Yugi, although both were shorter than most and he shared the darker skin their father had where Yugi was pale like their mother had been. Their eyes were also different. Yugi's eyes were large and violet where Atemu's eyes were narrow and crimson.

"Perhaps you should write a report on the importance of etiquette?" Shimon suggested as he walked over to the table and glared down at Atemu. Although Shimon was shorter then the two brothers he mad an imposing sight. "Or you could prove what you've learned over the years at the ball tomorrow night?"

"Shimon. . ." Atemu warned.

"I think that's an excellent idea!" a new voice said. Looking towards the door the brothers and Shimon watched as Governor Akunumkanon entered the room.

Unlike his sons, Akunumkanon was a tall man with an imposing figure. Unlike most English men who liked tight, stiff, clothing and powdered white wigs, Akunumkanon preferred looser clothing like robes and cloaks. Also instead of the white wigs and being clean-shaven he preferred his own gray hair and beard. It was clear that the English Governor was not originally from the motherland. No one however dared to ask Akunumkanon where he was from and only a few knew the truth.

"Father!" Atemu protested. "You know I don't like that kind of thing!"

"You'll never find a wife if you don't go," Akunumkanon replied with a small sigh. In times like this he really wished his wife was still alive. His wife had also been the child of a governor and knew all too well the importance of such a role. Akunumkanon had always vowed that his sons would have a good life, unlike himself who had to work to get everything he owned.

"I don't want a wife! I want an adventure!"

"That's enough Atemu!"

With a frustrated growl, Atemu smashed his fist to the table while standing up. He then stormed out of the room brushing past his father in the process.

"Father you need to let him have his freedom," Yugi softly told his father.

"What he needs is to learn respect for others," Shimon huffed.

"That will come with time," Yugi argued. "Forcing him to do things he doesn't want will only make him resist everything else so much more. He's like you Father. Do no deny that you did not crave adventures when you were his age. Is that no why you came here in the first place?"

"Yugi, you're dismissed," Akunumkanon quietly ordered and his youngest child gathered up his and Atemu's books and hurried out of the room.

"Shimon what should I do with him?" Akunumkanon asked with a sigh as he sunk down into the seat Yugi had been sitting in and rested his head in his hands, which were propped up on the table.

Shimon and Akunumkanon were long time friends that went back far before Akunumkanon became the Governor of Kemet. Back when Kemet was known as Anubis, the Pirate Haven for the Pharaoh, and when Akunumkanon was called the Pharaoh. As the Pharaoh, Shimon had been the first mate aboard the flagship, the Horus. Upon his retirement from the pirate's life, Shimon had joined Akunumkanon on the newly renamed Kemet Island. Since no one, not even those who had lived there, knew the exact location of Anubis, no one had realized that the two places were the same.

"I think Yugi could be on to something," Shimon reluctantly admitted.

"Yes. . . Yugi will turn into a fine gentleman someday," Akunumkanon mused. "It's a shame Atemu had to inherit my lust for adventure."

"Indeed but if you could settle down so can he," Shimon replied with a small smile on his face as he thought back on his memories.

"But I spent twenty years as a pirate before settling down," Akunumkanon reminded his old friend with a small sigh. "I will not have Atemu be like that."

"The boy is lashing out. You need to do something!"

"But what?"

"You're his father. That is something you'll have to figure out for yourself."

* * *

"Hey," Yugi said as he poked his head into his brother's room. Atemu was busy staring longingly out the window and didn't bother to acknowledge his brother.

"I bought you your books," Yugi said trying again as he walked into the room and placed them on Atemu's desk. That got a grunt out of the elder brother.

"You should burn them. They'd make better firewood."

"Atemu don't be like that," Yugi begged while sighing. "Father loves you! He just wants you to be happy!"

"I'll be happy to be let out of this prison," Atemu grumbled as he turned away from the window and looked at Yugi. "I'm not like you. You're happy here. Happy in this home. If you marry Anzu like you want, your life will be perfect."

"Unfortunately Father is determined to marry you to her instead."

"That won't happen," Atemu scoffed. "I want to love someone that can take me away from here. Not keep me trapped."

"You will not ever find a girl like that."

"Who said I'm after a girl?"

"Atemu!" Yugi cried in protest. "You know what the Bible says!"

"And you know that I follow Father's gods."

"Father does not even believe in them anymore!" Yugi protested.

"I am not Father!" Atemu angrily yelled at Yugi.

"Atemu," Yugi sighed. "No one is asking you to be like Father. We just want you to be happy."

"Then why are they making me into something I'm not?" Atemu argued. "I'm happy being me!"

"Father is the one you have to convince. Not I," Yugi answered. Walking over to his brother, Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu and tightly hugged him. "It will be okay Atemu. We all have our own paths to follow in life. Once you find your path you'll be happy. And once you find it don't let anyone, not Shimon or even Father, try and stop you from following it."

"Thank you Yugi," Atemu whispered. "I won't forget that."

"You better not," Yugi replied as he whispered back into his brother's ear. Despite their differences, in both appearance and personalities, both brothers loved each other dearly.

After a few minutes the brothers broke their hug and Atemu gave another sad sigh. "I still wish I did not have to go to that ball tomorrow night."

"I wish I could go," Yugi replied with a frown on his face. "It's not fair! I'm only a year younger then you. But Father's being difficult."

"That's because you're the baby of the family," Atemu said with a laugh. "He's trying to protect you from the harsh reality of the real world."

"Put in a good word with Anzu for me will you?" Yugi hopefully asked.

"You can could on it!" Atemu answered with another laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** - ::sigh:: I hate fanfiction net, I really do. See after I posted the first chapter, I waited and waited for a review, but got none until almost 24hrs later. This made me very depressed that no one liked the story because I _liked _it and have plans to make an entire series involving these characters because there are some things (like Mokuba) that are mentioned but won't come into play during this story. Well apparently something was wrong withfanfiction net (surprise, surprise), no one was getting their author alerts and therefore no one knew that this story even exsisted to review it. So yes, that is why I hate fanfiction net at the moment. Thank you so much though to everyone who eventually reviewed once fanfiction net got it's act together.

_KCY_ - I almost cut out that part with the Bible because I didn't want people getting the wrong impression, lol. But I kept it because I wanted to really show the differences between Atemu and Yugi. I'm also glad you liked (and noticed) the long chapter. I like long chapters too but it's hard to do long chapters with _Time Crisis _because I have so many chapters to go through.

_Dragon_ - I'm glad you like it. Don't worry, there will be no big twist like that in this story, lol. This is a real AU. But that doesn't mean there will not be minor twist later. :)

_Pysche_ - Yup you finally get your Caribbean fic (well kinda). You've already done the sex on the beach thing so I don't know if I'll include that now (like I was going to for that New Years fic I never got around to writing) but lets put it this way, this story is R for a reason. Seto and Yami certainly get to have some fun in later chapters. ::grin::

_QueenLizard27_- No need to beg, lol. Although my ego does enjoy it. ;)

_Storm Dragon Girl_ - SetoxYami stories keep me happy too. It's a shame that there are not more out there.

* * *

The sun streaming in from the window woke Seto from his peaceful sleep. Blinking open his eyes Seto was amazed that he had ended up sleeping for so long. 

"Rise and shine beautiful!" a voice taunted and Seto's sharp blue eyes fell upon Bakura who was standing at the food of the bed with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here Bakura?" Seto asked with a growl.

"Hey, hey, I was just concerned since you've been asleep for a long time," Bakura replied as he crawled onto the bed next to Seto and propped his head up with his elbow.

"Shouldn't you be screwing Ryou?" Seto asked in annoyance as he sat up and glared angrily down at Bakura. Although Bakura was his best friend, he drove Seto insane from time to time.

"He's busy cooking," Bakura replied with a small pout. "So I figured you could keep me company."

"What about the ship?" Seto asked wondering about his prime concern.

"Mai is in charge at the moment. We're a half a day out from Kemet. We'll be arriving there sometime this afternoon where the plunder will be divided and you can have a meeting with the governor before we head for home the next day. See Sleepyhead, I'm on top of things. Now lets snuggle!"

Seto knew that Bakura was joking. He worshiped Ryou to end and would cut out a person's tongue if they ever spoke ill of him. Nevertheless Seto gave Bakura a hard shove pushing the white haired individual off the bed.

"Moron! Why did you do that?!" Bakura yelled as he landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"That's Captain, not moron," Seto reminded him.

Throwing back the covers, Seto stood, padded naked over to a bowl of warm water that someone had left in his room and proceeded to wash his face.

"Put some clothes on!" Bakura complained from where he was still laying on the floor. "I'm a one man guy!"

"For now," Seto replied with a smirk before pulling on a pair of black pants.

"For now," Bakura repeated with a grin before getting a thoughtful look on his face and stood up while Seto finished dressing in a white silk shirt, black long jacket, black hat and black boots. "That reminds me. I came to get your advice on something."

"On what?" Seto asked while he completed his outfit by placing a locket around his neck and tucking it under his shirt. Inside the locket was a picture of Mokuba, which had been made right before they had left France for the Caribbean.

"I want to buy Ryou a present but I don't know what to get."

"Wow, you're really taken by him," Seto murmured in surprise.

"Just help me!"

"Well Kemet has some different shops. Look there," Seto suggested. Sure he knew treasure but he had no clue what to get someone for a present.

"Good idea," Bakura thoughtfully mused. "I'm bound to find something nice." Bakura smiled for a moment before frowning. "Wait! How am I going to buy something for Ryou if he's going to be with me the entire time!"

"Think of something," Seto replied before walking out of the door and onto the deck of the ship leaving Bakura to deal with his own problems

* * *

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Akunumkanon inquired while looking up from the work he was doing at his desk, as the visitor walked into his office.

"Governor Akunumkanon," the man said while bowing low.

"Commodore Mahado," Akunumkanon politely replied. "I would have thought a man of your stature would be too busy to visit us all the way out here at Kemet."

"Yes, but I have a personal request," Mahado replied as he sat down in the chair at Akunumkanon's desk.

"And what is that?"

"Stop allowing these pirates to work for you."

"Privateers are an important aspect of the English fleet," Akunumkanon reminded the young commodore.

"They are scum and murders," Mahado argued. "And you're protecting them from being openly hunted down by the navy!"

"If we turn on them they will only find other countries to work for."

"They cannot be trusted! How do we know they are not sinking our own ships out in the middle of the sea with no witnesses around to see them?!"

"I trust all of the pirates I work with," Akunumkanon firmly told Mahado. "I think I have heard enough what you have to say for now Commodore."

"Fine," Mahado stiffly replied completely unhappy with the situation as he stood up. "But I will be keeping an eye on these pirates."

"I'm sure that you will. Good day Commodore."

Commodore Mahado then turned around and unhappily stormed out of the room.

* * *

The hours passed quickly as the White Dragon sailed towards Kemet.

"You're right we have a headcount of 124," Bakura grumbled disappointedly as he walked over to Seto with a list of names for their current crew. "And we collected 63,000 gold pieces after 10 months at sea. You get 40 for being the captain, I get 30-"

"10!" Seto interjected and Bakura growled at him before continuing.

"4 goes to the specialist of the crew like Ryou and the Ishtars. And the rest gets split up evenly between the rest of the crew."

"Good," Seto replied where he didn't bother looking up from where he was steering the ship.

"Any thing else you need me to do Captain?" Bakura asked. Seto glanced over at Bakura and saw the glint in his eyes and knew what was on the first mate's mind.

"Stay away from Ryou," he groaned in frustration. Lately over the past few months, things had gotten so bad that whenever Bakura saw Ryou he would go into a sexual frenzy and begin ripping off the other's clothes for sex.

"But we never get to spend any time together!" Bakura protested with a small pout. "We're both always so busy!"

"That's because it's important to stay busy if we want to remain successful pirates! Besides in five days we'll be home. You can screw him all you want after that."

"But I want to screw him now!" Bakura protested. "I need to tire him out by the time we reach Kemet so I can sneak off and buy him his present!"

"Present?" Turning their head both Seto and Bakura saw Malik standing a few feet away with a huge grin on his face.

"You're getting that cute little Rou a present and you didn't even think of asking me for help?" Malik asked in amazement with a gleeful look on his face. Malik had always been rather girly, always wearing gold jewelry he had brought with him from Egypt.

"Isis dressed you up as a girl when you were kids, didn't she?" Bakura rudely remarked.

"Either that or he was a girl in another lifetime," Seto added with a grumble.

"Guys that's not funny anymore," Malik replied with a sour look on his face while rolling his eyes. "Look, all I'm saying is that I know that kind of stuff. If you don't want my help in getting a nice gift for Rou then so be it."

Turning around Malik was about to walk down the steps to the lower deck area when Bakura's voice called out and stopped him. "Wait!" he said with a lot of reluctance in his voice. "You really know what Ryou would like?"

"Of course!" Malik purred as he turned back around and strolled back over to Bakura. "But on three conditions."

"What?!" Bakura protested.

"One, I want you to apologize to me for what you said a few minutes ago about Isis dressing me up as a girl when we were kids."

"No way!"

"You better do it or he'll keep bothering you," Seto advised.

"Damn right!"

"Fine!" Bakura said while he dramatically sighed. "I'm sorry! Happy?!"

"Yes," Malik replied with a smile on his face. "Two, I want no more insults from you until we reach Draco."

"Fine, you little pussy—Uhh. . . .brave little pirate, you."

"Well it's an improvement for you," Malik said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Third, I get to come with you while you shop and help you pick out your gift."

"No way in Hell!" Bakura yelled. "I am not going to spend my free afternoon with you!"

"Then I'm sorry, I can't help you," Malik seriously replied while crossing is arms over his chest.

"Just do it Bakura," Seto urged him with a grumble. Seto didn't like becoming involved in personal matters between his crewmembers but if he didn't intervene he would have a pouting Malik all the way home. And Bakura would be more moody then normal as well, for not being able to find a present for Ryou. "I'm going to be business with Akunumkanon and I want this stop to be as short as possible. I want to leave Kemet no later then dawn."

"Fine," Bakura eventually reluctantly agreed. "You can come Malik. Just don't annoy me too much."

"But that would spoil the fun!"

* * *

Later that afternoon the White Dragon sailed into the port at Kemet.

After taking time to split up the plunder, most of the crew hurried off to the local tavern to spend their earnings on booze and women. Not everyone picked that option however.

Ryou stayed on the ship after Bakura told him that he and Malik had an important work to do for Seto before they left Kemet in the morning. Ryou naturally believed Bakura and chose to stay on the ship instead of wandering off by himself. Ryou knew all too well what could happen if he went off alone even in a civilized place like Kemet. Therefore instead he stayed aboard the White Dragon with Isis and Rishid, whom Malik recruited to keep Ryou busy while he and Bakura shopped.

Mai and Jounouchi were also staying aboard the ship. Jounouchi was trying his latest attempt to woo Mai. Mai meanwhile just wanted some peace and quiet without a bunch of guys around.

"Did you see what I saw?" Bakura muttered to Seto as they walked next to each other through the streets of Kemet. Bakura was on his shopping journey while Seto was on his way to the Governor's mansion. Ahead of them Malik happily walked along as he took in the sights.

"If you're referring to that fancy, expensive ship at the docks and the large increase of English soldiers around since our last visit here, then yes."

"That means our good friend Mahado is around somewhere," Bakura sarcastically said to Seto.

"Remember he can't arrest us for being here," Seto reminded his hotheaded first mate. "Just don't cause any trouble and he can't toss you in jail on some kind of public disturbance charge."

"Me? Cause trouble?"

"When you finished here, I want you to inform the others that Commodore Mahado is here," Seto ordered. "I suggest anyone who is going to Draco with us to head back to the White Dragon as soon as possible because we may need to leave quickly with him around before he starts arresting half our crew."

"Aye," Bakura replied as Seto took a turn and walked down another street away from the market. Bakura then rolled his eyes when Malik walked back to him, grabbed his arm and dragged him to look at some things.

"You'll want something with a jewel it in," Malik advised as he chatted away. "Not something plain. Emeralds would look good on Ryou. The green would really look nice on him."

"So pick something then," Bakura growled.

"This one I think!" Malik declared as he held up a gold ring with an emerald in it.

"Good," Bakura agreed as he paid for the item. "Now lets get out of here before that ass Mahado shows up."

"I'm the one with a respectable career and yet you're the one calling me an ass?"

Scowling Bakura turned around and faced the well-dressed commodore. "Nice wig Mahado."

"I'm a proper English gentleman," Mahado stiffly replied.

"Like I care."

"Watch it Bakura," Mahado warned. "I can't arrest you for pirating but I assure you that while you are here I will be watching you ready to swoop down and catch you if you even take a step out of line."

Mahado shoved pass Bakura and the white haired pirate had to refrain himself from attacking the commodore.

"Let him go," Malik quietly warned Bakura as he grabbed his companion's arm. "We have Ryou's present so lets just head back to the ship."

"Why?" Bakura protested as he pulled out of Malik's grasp. "That bastard needs someone to yank that stick out of his ass and I volunteer to do that!"

"Think of Ryou!" Malik hissed. "You've seen what he is like when you're not around to take care of him!"

"Fine," Bakura grumbled. "Lets warn the crew at the tavern like Seto said. Then we'll head back to the ship."

"Agree," Malik happily replied with a sigh of relief. Malik hated Mahado just as much as Bakura but he knew if they wanted to stay out of jail while they were on Kemet they needed not to piss the commodore off.

* * *

"Father I don't want to go!"

"Atemu!"

"Father maybe you should just give in to what he wants."

"This is an important ball! I need to have someone from this family to represent us!"

"I'll go!"

"Absolutely not! It's Atemu's job as the eldest!"

Akunumkanon and his two sons were currently in the parlor of their home. Atemu was once again trying to get out of out of the ball that was happening that night but thus far was not having any luck.

"Father, Yugi wants to go. Why don't you let him?" Atemu asked trying again.

"Because you're being punished for speaking back to Shimon."

"I'm sorry about that!" Atemu yelled in frustration. "But if you'd just let me live my life the way I want too-"

"That will not happen until you can prove that you are ready to become an adult," Akunumkanon sternly told his eldest son.

"Governor?" a voice asked from the door way and Akunumkanon turned to find Shimon standing there.

"What is it Shimon?"

"Major Kaiba is here to see you."

"Very well. Go keep the major company and I'll be along in a few seconds."

Shimon nodded his head before disappearing, while Akunumkanon turned his attention back to Atemu. "This conversation is over. You will go to that ball tonight. I do not care if you end up having the worst night of your life. You're still going and you're going to act like you're having a marvelous time while you're there. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to attend too."

"Yes Father," Yugi replied while Atemu said nothing.

Giving his eldest son one last glare, Akunumkanon swiftly strolled out of the room and made his way to the hallway where Seto was waiting for him.

"Major Kaiba, it's always a pleasure to see you!" the governor graciously called to Seto.

"You know I hate your English titles," Seto scoffed. "I'm a pirate captain, nothing more. Being an English Major means nothing to me."

"Yes but our titles do come in handy when a certain governor is giving you trouble," Akunumkanon knowingly replied with a small smile on his face.

"So Mahado really is here?"

"Yes, COMMODORE Mahado is in town," Akunumkanon informed the pirate captain. "He was quite interested in ending the dealings with your kind so perhaps our English titles are not all that bad anymore?"

"I'm not afraid of Mahado, nor will I be bullied by him."

"Indeed," Akunumkanon murmured. "Lets get down to business then. I've heard you made some achievements for the crown. A promotion to Colonel seems to be in order."

With a reluctant sigh, Seto kneed before the governor who pulled out his sword and tapped Seto's shoulder. When he was finished, Seto stood back up and gave Akunumkanon an evil look. "Don't you dare start calling me Colonel now. I still hate the titles."

"Very well Seto Kaiba," Akunumkanon sighed. "Although I don't understand why you don't want to be recognize for your work."

* * *

"Atemu what are you doing?" Yugi asked as his brother suspiciously peaked out the door.

"Shh….keep your voice down," Atemu whispered. "We don't want to get caught."

"What are we doing anyway?" Yugi softly asked.

"I want to see him."

"Who?"

"Seto Kaiba. They say he's the best pirate out there right now."

Peering out the doorway Atemu caught a glimpse of a tall person standing next to the staircase talking to his father. The pirate was dressed all in black clothes that hung well off of his well-built frame. From under the pirate's hat Atemu could barely make out short brown hair that was peaking out. _'He's beautiful,' _Atemu thought as he took in the tall man's appearance.

"He doesn't look like anything special," Yugi whispered to Atemu, seeing the pirate as well. "Come on, we don't want to get caught and you still have to prepare for the ball tonight."

"Yeah, sure," Atemu murmured as he took one last look at the pirate.

* * *

"What was that?" Seto asked turning his head towards where he had thought he had heard a sound. Briefly Seto thought he had seen a spiky tri-colored head but he wasn't completely sure.

"Probably just a servant," Shimon suggested to the two other men.

"Or my sons," Akunumkanon replied with a frown on his face.

"Sons?" Seto asked interested as he looked back at the governor. He had known Akunumkanon for a while but only ever heard rumors about his sons at the local tavern.

"Yes, they've been quite difficult to handle since their mother died, especially the eldest one," Akunumkanon explained to him. "They usually stay out of sight when company is around for that reason. Although the eldest is quite curious about . . . .well everything really."

"Curiosity can be a dangerous thing," Seto quietly murmured as he glanced one more time at where he had seen the spiky head. Shaking his head clear, Seto eventually turned his attention back to Akunumkanon. "I better be going now. I have other things to do before I leave the island in the morning."

"Very well Colonel," Akunumkanon said enjoying the scowl that appeared on Seto's face. "Do not stay away so long next time. If you do I might have to promote you again."

"You better not," Seto grumbled. Moments later Shimon was showing him the way out of the large mansion.

* * *

**A/N** - Just so no one is confused about Seto's ranks: Seto's a Captain because he owns the White Dragon. But he also holds the seperate rank of English Colonel (which he doesn't like). So when he's around Akunumkan and the other English they refer to him as Colonel and when he's around everyone else they refer to him as Captain (because they aren't English). 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - **Thank you so much everyone who reviewed! It made me so happy since there was so much trouble with ffnet when I posted the first chapter. Umm....I don't really have much else to say since it's like 5am and I've been up since 8am after getting something like only 5hrs of sleep.

Oh! For the Pharaoh's Palace members who are reading this I have something coming up for you guys this weekend. It's my funny, fluffy, maybe smutty (still haven't decided on that part yet) Valentine's Day fic for the challenge, so look forward to it. For those of you who right now are going WTF? What's the Pharaoh's Palace? Just look in my bio for a link to it because it's a really super cool group for SetoxYami fans.

That's it from me. Enjoy this chapter. I'm off to get some sleep. Zzzzzzzzzz....

* * *

"Father I don't want to be here!" Atemu hissed as he pulled at the collar of his formal itchy clothing.

"Stop fussing," Akunumkanon scolded as they walked together into the ballroom of their mansion. "It's you're duty!"

"Duty sucks," Atemu grumbled as he brushed a blond bang from his face. Although Atemu was forced to wear the uncomfortable clothing, he had won the battle of not having to war one of those annoying wigs.

Spying his friends across the room Atemu hurried away from his father. Unlike Atemu, both Honda and Otogi were dressed in full proper attire for that evening. Atemu had to wonder how Honda's pointed hair and Otogi's massive shaggy black hair fitted under their white powdered wigs but he didn't feel like asking them. Currently they were both trying to flirt with the same girl, who 'hmphed' and walked off moments before Atemu reached them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Atemu, I see you came," Honda said turning his attention to the governor's son.

"Probably was dragged here kicking and screaming all the way," Otogi teased with a smirk on his face.

"Father said I was too old for kicking and screaming and needed to start acting like an adult," Atemu replied with a small pout on his face while his two friends laughed. "That's not funny!"

"Cheer up Atemu!" Honda said trying to get Atemu to look on the bright side. "Anzu is here and she's looking very nice indeed."

Atemu groaned upon hearing Anzu's name. The four of them and Yugi had grown up together since they were ten and Anzu always had a crush on Atemu. Atemu didn't share her feelings but had not told anyone besides Yugi because he did not want to hurt Anzu's feelings. Therefore both Otogi and Honda assumed that Atemu liked Anzu as well.

"Here she comes," Otogi whispered as a cute looking brunette glided over to the three boys in her elegant gown. Atemu had to admit one thing he did like about Anzu and that was she wasn't like the other English girls in the room the room that were wearing tall white wigs.

Always a tomboy, Anzu enjoyed spending her free time with the boys instead of with the other girls. Her hair was even cut short instead of being long and flowing like the other girls, which was the result of an accident a few years ago. When Atemu had been fifteen and the others fourteen, they had been playing on the rocks near the beach when Anzu's long hair became caught under some rocks. The boys rushed to remove the rocks before the tide came in but they were quickly running out of time. Therefore Atemu had taken his knife and cut Anzu's hair freeing her. Anzu ended up liking her new hairdo and kept it short ever since. Tonight she had her short hair pulled back showing off her smooth face.

"Hello Atemu," Anzu politely said as she curtsied.

"Hey Anzu," Atemu replied in a bored, uninterested voice. Anzu however brushed it off.

"It's so rare you come to these balls," Anzu marveled. "Care to dance?"

"I don't dance."

"Don't be silly," Anzu laughed. "Your father told me to come over and ask you to dance. He said you really wanted to dance with me but were too shy to ask because we've been friends for so long."

Atemu's eyes widen in alarm as his head snapped over to his father who was busy talking to Anzu's father. He hadn't been lying. He really didn't know how to dance. Sure Shimon had taught both him and Yugi but he had never paid any attention to those lessons.

"Anzu, I really don't think this is a good idea!" Atemu protested as Anzu grabbed his arm and dragged him into the middle of the dance floor. Atemu glanced back at Honda and Otogi for help but they both had large grins on their faces and threw him the thumbs up sign. Atemu knew then that he was screwed.

Atemu faced Anzu a few steps away from here as they both stood in the middle of the ballroom floor. As the music stared Atemu felt like he was about to be hanged. Desperately Atemu tried copying Anzu's movement while racking his brain to remember his lessons. Taking two steps to the left, Atemu succeeded in stumbling over his feet. Two steps to his right, another stumble.

"What is going on with you?" Anzu hissed as they came together to turn in a circle that Atemu somehow managed to do without stumbling.

"I told you I couldn't dance but you wouldn't believe me!" Atemu quietly shot back at her. Out of the corner of his eye, Atemu saw his father frown and shake his head in disproval.

A lot more stumbling and an odd correct step later the song was coming to an end. Anzu was blushing a deep shade of red from embarrassment and Atemu wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"I'm sorry," Atemu whispered to Anzu as they twirled in one last circle. Anzu only merely nodded her head in sadness.

"Come here boy!" Akunumkanon ordered grabbing Atemu by the back of his collar and dragging him out of the ballroom. "What is the matter with you?!"

"I made it very clear that I did not want to be come," Atemu muttered while looking down at the floor. He did not want to meet his father's angry glaze.

"You are my son! I cannot have you acting like a commoner!"

"But Father-"

"That's enough Atemu! You're an embarrassment to this family!"

"Father!" Atemu protested finally looking up his father. His eyes were wet with tears but Governor Akunumkanon did not see them.

"Get out of my sight! Go to your room! I do not wish to see you again for the rest of the night!"

With that Akunumkanon stormed back into the ballroom to try and smooth things over. Atemu meanwhile finally allowed his tears to as he ran through the halls and up the stairs to his own room. Slamming the door shut behind him, Atemu proceeded to throw off his annoying itchy clothes and replace them with worn brown leather pants, frilly white silk shirt and brown leather boots.

"Atemu?" Yugi gently called out as he opened the door and peeked his head into the room. "What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"Get out of here Yugi," Atemu replied as he used the back of his hand to wipe away his tears. "You better stay away from me since I'm an embarrassment to the family. I wouldn't want to bring you down with me."

"What are you talking about? You're my brother, not an embarrassment."

"It doesn't matter. I'm leaving."

"What? Atemu!"

"I have too! I may want freedom and adventure but I do not want to be an embarrassment to the family in the process!" Atemu cried as he shoved some personal items into a brown bag before swinging it over his shoulder.

"Atemu! You're not making any sense!"

"Goodbye Yugi. I'll always love you and never forget you."

"Atemu!" Yugi was now crying so Atemu walked over to him and placed one hand on each of Yugi's shoulders while looking deeply down into Yugi's eyes.

"You were always the son that Father wanted me to be. So cheer up. This means you'll get to court Anzu now."

"I don't want her if I have to give up you!"

"It's for the better," Atemu replied while giving Yugi a brave smile. "Try and forget about me."

Moving away from Yugi, Atemu hurried out of the room before Yugi saw through is fake exterior and saw the pain and heartbreak Atemu was going through. As Atemu hurried down the stairs he glanced briefly in the direction of the ballroom before heading towards the front door.

* * *

Seto was bored as he walked the empty dark streets of Kemet.

By the time he had arrived back at the White Dragon late that afternoon word had gotten around to most of the crew that Commodore Mahado was around so most were already back on the ship eager to leave, even if it meant giving up some of their drinking time.

There were however some members of the crew who had not returned yet so Seto sought out the tavern to find out if they wanted to leave or stay on Kemet and risk Mahado's wrath. After that little bit of duty, the pirate captain was now on his way back to the White Dragon to make sure everything was okay on his baby. It was quiet nights like these however when nothing was going on that made Seto think of Mokuba and wonder if his younger brother was still alive.

Lost in thought, Seto didn't notice that there was another person walking towards him. And he really didn't notice when the equally distracted person bumped into him causing them both to stumble to the ground.

"Hey!" came the angry protest as Seto back on his two feet. Looking down Seto found a lot of spiky hair and two annoyed crimson eyes staring up at him. Those eyes widen in surprise as they recognized Seto. "It's you!"

"Of course it's me, who else would I be," Seto scoffed as he helped the stranger to his feet. Surprised that the stranger was so young. "The real question is who are you?"

"At-…Yami…"

"At-yami?"

"Just Yami," Atemu replied with a small sigh. It was too dangerous while he was on Kemet to reveal his real name. Although at the moment Atemu was certain that no one would try and stop him from leaving. "And you're Colonel Kaiba."

Seto eyed the person known as Yami, while wondering how the stranger knew about the promotion when even Bakura had not been informed yet. "So what are you doing out so late at night Yami?" Seto cautiously asked him.

"I'm trying to find the port," Atemu admitted with a small sigh. "But I'm lost." It really wasn't Atemu's fault. His father rarely allowed him or Yugi to go into town especially on their own.

"It's that way," Seto replied pointing behind Atemu. "You were going in the wrong direction."

"Oh," Atemu said as he turned around and began walking away. "Thank you."

"Hey wait!" Seto called after him and he hurried to catch up with the stranger so that they were walking next to each other. "What's wrong? You seem sad."

Seto really did not care about the stranger. Sure he was cute, but the kid knew him somehow, which could be hazardous, so it was in Seto's best interest to try and keep the boy around for a while until Seto figured out just who he was.

"I've had a really bad night," Atemu admitted as they walked along. "I really just want to get out of here."

"I have ship…and it's sailing out at dawn…" Seto offered. Now more than ever Seto wanted to keep the kid close by. Seto was positive he knew things, which was dangerous to the pirate captain and he couldn't have the boy disappearing off on some random ship.

"That's not soon enough."

"If you think you're getting on a ship tonight you're out of luck," Seto informed him as they stopped walking to talk some more. Despite himself, Seto felt bad seeing the boy's face fall in disappointment. "The reason this place is so safe from raiders is because there are dangerous rocks a short way off the ports. Only a captain with great skills or is stupid would try and get out of here in the dark."

"But I have to leave now!" Atemu protested. "Before I get caught!"

"Caught by who?" Seto asked. He had known there was something to the kid. The kid widen his eyes in alarm before looking away from Seto."

"Father."

"Why do I get the feeling there is more too it then that?"

"My father is Governor Akunumkanon."

"Go home Kid," Seto replied as he started to walk off. Being the governor's son was how he knew about the promotion. Seto knew it had been him who had been spying on the meeting, which meant the kid was of no danger to the pirate captain.

"I can't!" Atemu protested as he hurried to catch up with Seto. "Father won't let me!"

"I hardly believe that Kid," Seto replied as he strolled along the street and didn't bother to look back at the boy. "Your father is a lot better then the rest of the scumbags out there in the real world. Stay here where you're safe and loved."

"You don't know my father the way I do!" Atemu yelled at him while the tears began to fall again. "He hates me! All I do is embarrass him!"

"I highly doubt that Kid."

"Stop calling me Kid! My name is Atemu!"

"I thought your name is Yami."

"I know what my name is!"

"You know for someone who's trying to run away, you're being awfully loud."

"Are you going to help me or not?" Atemu asked as he tried keeping up with Seto.

"No."

"Fine! I'll find someone else to help me!" Hearing those words, Seto sighed, stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the governor's son.

"Are you crazy? You're the governor's son! That means if you want to get off this island without anyone finding who you are you're going to have to find a scum like myself. And look how long it took me to figure out who you were. You're an amateur Kid go home."

Again Seto turned around to continue on his way but Atemu's voice stopped him once again.

"No! He pretty much told me to get lost! What kind of father is that?"

"The Governor really said that?" he asked and Atemu hurried up next to him. Seto's own father had not been the kindest to himself and Mokuba before he died. And Seto's high opinion of the governor would change if he found out that their father's were similar.

"Pretty much," Atemu admitted. "He said I was an embarrassment to the family and that I was to get out of his sight."

"What did you do to make him so mad?"

"I couldn't dance at the ball tonight," Atemu admitted looking ashamed and Seto rolled his eyes as he began walking away once again. "Hey! Wait up!"

"No! Kid, you had a misunderstanding with your father. Go home and talk to him! Work it out!"

"Why won't you just help me?"

"Because you're just a kid who had a fight with daddy, whose now pissed off and wants to run away from home!"

"I'm 17! Don't treat me as if I'm a child!"

"Stop acting like one and go home!"

"No!"

"Why not?!" Seto angrily yelled as he stopped in his tracks to look at Atemu. "You have everything you could possibility want at home!"

"Because of Yugi!"

Seto quieted down at that, figuring out easily enough that this Yugi person must be the kid's brother. Therefore Seto remained quiet waiting for Atemu to continue.

"I don't expect you to know what it's like," Atemu continued in a much quieter voice but the anger was still in his eyes. "But I would do anything for my brother. He does not need someone like me in his life screwing it up for him. He has the ability to be someone great. But with me around he will always be known as the younger brother of the fool who does not want to grow up. I won't let that happen!"

Seto remained in silent while watching as the angry left Atemu and the sadness returned. He could tell that Atemu was not happy with leaving his brother but he obviously thought there was no other way and only wanted the best for his younger brother. It was something that Seto was able to relate to a lot.

"Come on," Seto finally said as he began walking once again and nodded his head towards the port. When Atemu made no movement, Seto turned around and looked back at him. "Are you coming or not?"

"You're letting me come?" Atemu asked and his face lit up.

Seeing the look of joy on Atemu's face, Seto wondered why he did not agree sooner to let him come on the White Dragon with him. Immediately afterwards, Seto mentally cursed himself for thinking such things. The last thing he needed to do was fall for the son of a governor, who was running away from everything he knew.

"Yes you can come. I should warn you though all we're doing is heading home to my private island. There's a small community there that has been set up."

"I don't care!" Atemu happily cried. "As long as it's not here!"

"Lets hurry along then. If you want to get out of here without getting caught then we leave tonight."

"Okay," Atemu eagerly replied as he rushed to catch up with Seto. The pirate captain meanwhile was left wondering just what the hell he had gotten himself into.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – This chapter is dedicated to my little betta Ziegfried who swam over the rainbow bridge last Thursday. At times both Ziegfried and Merlin get me through the week thanks to the stress that school can bring and the fact my currently living conditions do not allow me to have any other pets. This fic is also dedicated to Brady who was rescued from not the greatest water conditions when I was looking for a new fish. Brady is now happily swimming around his new home, which is currently at my parent's place and will be traveling to be with me in a week and a half. Hmm…I guess I should also dedicate this to Merlin so he doesn't feel left out. Although I doubt he'd mind because right now he's currently very happy not having another fish next to him.

* * *

"Wow!" Atemu marveled as he stepped aboard the White Dragon. The only other ship he had been on his father's when he was little. That had been before his mother died, when Akunumkanon wasn't concerned about Atemu filling any role. The White Dragon wasn't as impressive as that ship but it was still way up there as one of the best ships in the Caribbean. 

"Impressive isn't she?" Seto asked and Atemu nodded his head. "She was built by the French and her sole purpose was to hunt down people like me. Fortunately her first captain was an idiot and it didn't take much to capture her."

"How did it happen?" Atemu asked, finding himself interested in the pirate captain. He was kind of nice when he wasn't being a jerk.

"I was captain of a Sloop called Little Dragon at the time," Seto began. "We raised Spanish flags and pretended to be a disabled trade vessel. Their captain was greedy and came closer to capture us which was when we opened fire. They were unprepared and as our boats crashed together we rushed on board and began battling the other crew. Now the thing most important on a ship is the captain. If a crew sees their captain go down then they will quickly give up. Knowing this I quickly sought out the captain and engaged him in a sword fight. He was rather pathetic. When the captain was dead the crew gave after a small number of French guards were defeated. I took the ship as my flagship and renamed her the White Dragon. We haven't been apart since."

"It's a nice ship," Atemu murmured as they walked across the deck. Both the bow and stern of the ship were raised to accommodate two cabins at each end. The two cabins at the stern end belonged to Seto. One housed his bedchamber and the other was used as a dinning area and for meetings. One of the cabins at the bow was used by Bakura, which he shared with Ryou. The other was unused as the rest of the crew lived under the decks.

Strolling over to the door to Bakura's cabin, Seto pounded on the door. After a few moments a naked Bakura answered it.

"Lonely are we?" Bakura drawled with a smirk on his face as he leaned against the doorframe. He then spotted Atemu hovering behind Seto with a blush on his cheeks as he stared down at the deck. "Apparently not."

"Get dressed," Seto ordered as he ignored his first mate. "We're leaving and I want you to wake the crew."

"What?" Bakura demanded to know as the smirk fell from his face and was replace with anger. "We're leaving now? When the crew has been drinking all day?"

"Yes."

"Doe this have something to do with him?" Bakura asked while nodding his head towards Atemu.

"No!" Seto quickly replied and Bakura threw him a knowing smirk. "Would you like to remain here with Mahado around breathing down our necks? You've already had a run in with him and we've been here for a half a day!"

"Right and the kid has nothing to do with this."

"I'm not a kid!" Atemu protested but both Seto and Bakura ignored him.

"Did he piss Mahado off or something?"

"I'll tell you after we get out of here," Seto promised. "Just get dressed and wake up the crew."

"Fine," Bakura sighed before closing the door in Seto's face. The pirate captain then marched over to the door next to Bakura's and flung it open before walking inside.

"You can stay here. We're going to be busy until we get out away from land so you'll be safe here."

"But I want to see what's going on!" Atemu protested. "I haven't been on a ship in 12 years! Father said it was too dangerous!"

"You'll get in the way!"

"No I won't!" Atemu yelled while glaring at Seto with angry crimson eyes.

"Fine," Seto sighed, wondering why he kept giving into the governor's son. The kid thus far was giving him nothing but trouble.

"Thank you Colonel."

"Don't call me Colonel!" Seto snapped. "I hate those stupid promotions that Akunumkanon likes to give me. The only reason I started working for the English is because they paid me the most!"

"So what should I call you?"

"Call me Captain or Kaiba like everyone else! Hell, call me Seto if you want! Just don't call me Colonel!"

"Okay Seto." Atemu replied as he turned around and walked back onto the deck leaving Seto in the cabin ready to strangle the governor's son. The kid was starting to get on his nerves.

Calming himself, Seto strolled back onto the deck where he was pleased to find his hung over crew already at work getting the sails ready. Bakura always had a certain way of "motivating" the crew. Ant it worked as most of the crew was scared to death of Bakura. They all knew however that Seto was much worst when they made him angry and an angry Seto was what they'd get if they did not listen to Bakura.

"I hate you," Malik said to him as Seto walked by. Malik had a star chart rolled up in one hand while using his other hand to cover his mouth as he yawned. "What do you need me for? You know how to navigate the stars yourself from here."

"It wouldn't be fair to the others. Not only are you a navigator but also a sailor, remember?"

"But Isis still gets to sleep!"

"Isis is not a sailor. Her job is to keep everyone healthy. That requires rest so that she can do her job."

"But-"

"No more protesting! Get to work!" Seto demanded as they climbed up the stairs to the helm. Malik shut upped but he continued to silently pout.

At the other end of the ship Bakura was busy barking order at various crewmembers. "Get those lanterns lit!" he barked as the sailors scurried about lighting the lanterns around the boat. "We need to be able to see, idiots!"

Fascinated Atemu wandered around the deck watching as the tired sailors worked with perfection to get the ship out of the harbor. Moments later out of the corner of his eye, Atemu saw a massive rock jutting out of the water and suddenly remembered the explanation Seto had given him about why no one left or entered Kemet in the dark. Panicking, Atemu hurried up the stairs to the helm where Seto was currently grasping the large wheel as he steered his baby.

"Uhh . . . Seto? Didn't you say only the really great and really stupid captains leave Kemet at night because of the rocks?"

"Yeah and unfortunately we ended up with one of the really stupid ones," Malik grumbled under his breath from where he was standing next to the tall burnet.

"For that remark you can take the first watch tonight," Seto told Malik, who scowled at the pirate captain, before turning his attention to Atemu and threw him a sexy smirk. "What's wrong? Don't you trust my skills?"

Atemu stared up at the pirate captain before firmly nodding his head. "I trust you."

"Good. Now see the white haired person on deck who is not Bakura?"

Atemu's eyes searched around the deck until he found the person Seto mentioned on the lower middle deck area. The youth was sitting on a wooden crate as he watched the crew work.

"That's Ryou. He's our cook, which is why he's not working. Go and keep him company."

"But I can see everything so much better up here!" Atemu protested. H also wanted to stay near Seto whom he somewhat knew instead of with the other pirates.

"Look Kid! It's dark and I can tell from these winds that the water is going to get rough the farther we get from land. Therefore if you fall overboard, which could happen, no one will know until it's too late. Now go be with Ryou where it's safe!"

"I'm not a kid," Atemu muttered as he stomped down the stairs and stormed over to the crate Ryou was sitting on that was located between Bakura's room and his own.

"Hi!" Ryou cheerfully said when he saw Atemu approach.

Looking at the gentle youth Atemu found it hard to believe that he was a pirate. "Hello," Atemu dully replied as he leaned against the wall next to Ryou.

"You must be Seto's new lover that Bakura told me about!" Ryou chirped and Atemu stared at him in shock.

"What!"

"That's what Bakura said," Ryou innocently explained. "He said we had to leave now because Seto wants to get home so you can begin pleasuring him right away."

"I assure you I'm doing no such thing!"

"That's a shame. Seto's really nice when you get to know him. But he rarely lets people in close. Malik, Bakura and myself are the only people that he seems to care anything about. I think he only likes me because I keep Bakura happy and he feels sorry for me."

"Why would he feel sorry for you?" Atemu asked. The white-haired youth was telling him some interesting information so it would be for the best to stay on his good side.

"Because I was a slave and Seto hates that kind of stuff," Ryou explained while Atemu's eyes widen in shock once again.

"A slave?"

"Yes." Ryou laughed amused with the expression on Atemu's face before growing serious. "My father abandoned my family when I was little. That left my mother, sister and I with only very little protection. When our town was ransacked by pirates, they took us captive. They raped my mother and sold my sister and I to the first slave dealer they came across. I have no clue what happened to my sister and mother but I ended up on Tortuga as property of a tavern owner there. He made me be a prostitute until one day Bakura came in and took pity on me. He killed my owner and brought me aboard the White Dragon. That was a year and a half ago."

"But you're a pirate now! The very thing that separated your family!"

"Not all pirates are bad as you must know if you're already aboard this ship," Ryou replied with a small smile. "So why are you here if you're not Seto's lover?"

"I had some problems with the governor of Kemet," Atemu explained as he looked away. "It was strongly suggested that I leave. This just happened to be the first ship off that bloody island."

"But you're on your way to an even smaller island!"

Ryou's gentle laugher brought Atemu's attention back to the white-haired youth. "But it doesn't have my father there."

"Father? I thought your problems was with Governor Akunumkanon?"

"It's both of them," Atemu quickly lied. He knew it was for the best if he kept his identity a secret as long as possible. "I'm Yami by the way."

"I'm Ryou."

"I know. Seto told me."

"So he does like you!" Ryou happily beamed and for a third time Atemu found himself staring in shock at Ryou.

"What!"

"Seto doesn't let just anyone call him by that name. And since you just met and are able to call him that it means he likes you!"

"I don't think so," Atemu replied with a small shake of his head.

"Trust me on this! I know what I'm talking about!"

Atemu's crimson eyes fell upon Seto. They were out of the harbor now so there was no longer a danger from rocks. Therefore Seto was now mainly talking to Malik while he steered the ship. Atemu had to admit that the pirate captain looked nice and he had to wonder if the only reason Seto allowed him to come along was because he was attractive. Pondering all of this, Atemu wondered what he was going to do as he turned and opened the door to his cabin. Disappearing inside of the room, Atemu had a lot of think about.

* * *

Atemu rolled over on his bed as he attempted to sleep. After retiring earlier that night he had thought a lot about Seto. Seto was really the type of person he was looking for. Good looking, nice, adventurous, everything that Atemu ever dreamed off. 

But that was not the thing that was currently keeping Atemu awake. Instead it was the loud thumping, moaning and groaning coming from the cabin next door.

"Harder Kura!" Atemu heard Ryou yell. That was enough for him. He didn't know what they were doing but had clue and they sure were making a lot of noises so he couldn't sleep. Rolling out of bed Atemu wandered onto the deck. To his annoyance water was falling from the sky wetting the deck. Atemu wasn't worried about however. After all rain never hurt anyone.

Looking around the deck, Atemu spotted the blond who had been with Seto earlier up at the helm. Next to the blond was a large bald headed man. Those two appeared to be the only crew on deck at the moment. Atemu thought about going over to them but he didn't want to be a bother to them in case they were working. Instead he walked over to the railing and looked out at the dark sea.

Atemu was content at the first, as he smelled his surroundings, the salty air filling his lungs. But then he began frowning as the rain turned from a light downfall to pouring. With a sigh Atemu walked over to a pile of boxes and sat down. Drawing his legs up to his chest Atemu began to wait out the rainstorm, as he did not feel like returning to his nosey cabin.

* * *

Seto rolled over on his bed. He was not sleeping nor was he trying to sleep. The pain in the ass governor's son had haunted his thoughts. Therefore Seto had laid awake listening to the rain pour down. 

After a while, the rain had stopped. Seto decided at that time to check on Malik and Rishid. It was about time they were given a break from being on the nighttime watch.

Exiting the cabin, Seto hurried up the steps next to his door. "Wake up Jounouchi and Mai," he commanded as he took a hold of the wheel from Malik.

"Finally!" Malik happily cried as he scurried off.

"You better go and make sure he doesn't fall and hurt himself," Seto suggested to Rishid. The larger man nodded his head before following his younger brother. A few minutes later Jounouchi and Mai appeared walking up the stairs towards Seto. Mai was yawning tiredly while Jounouchi was grinning stupidly for getting to spend some time with Mai.

"The ship is yours," Seto said to both of them before walking back down the stairs. Seto was about to head back into his cabin when out of the corner of his eye he caught some movement. Angry that there was something going on his ship that he didn't know of, Seto marched over to where he saw the movement only to be surprised to find Atemu huddled on a box soaking wet and shaking.

"What happened!" Seto demanded.

"Rainnnn…..coooolddd," Atemu shivered.

Swearing under his breath, Seto picked Atemu up, surprised at how light the governor's son was. Seto then carried Atemu into his own private cabin. "Why are you out of your room? I told you it was dangerous!"

"Nnnnnoise."

"Damn those two!" Seto hissed knowing just what the noise had to be.

Plopping Atemu down on his own feet, Seto began pulling off the wet clothes. Weakly Atemu protested as Seto tugged off his shirt. "Nooooo!"

"You'll get sick if you don't get out of those clothes!"

Atemu was much too cold and tired to further protest as Seto pulled off his pants and boots. A blush appeared on Atemu's face when he realized he was standing naked in front of the pirate captain.

Seto scooped Atemu back up into his arms and carried him over to the bed before dropping him once again and tucking the kid under the covers. sighed as he also stripped naked and crawled in the bed next to Atemu. He then wrapped his arms around the kid and pulled him close.

"No!" Atemu weakly protested again as he tried to struggle away.

"Stop it!" Seto snapped and Atemu settled down out of fear. "You need to warm up! The best way to do that is with body heat! Don't worry I won't try anything. I promise!"

Too exhausted to argue Atemu rested his head against Seto's chest. Gradually as he fell asleep, Atemu could feel himself moving closer to the warm body.


	5. Chapter 5

Atemu was warm and comfortable. That was enough for the governor's son to stay fast asleep. It was only when Atemu felt movement net to him did he snap open his eyes to stare down into intense blue ones. Becoming fully aware Atemu discovered that he was laying half on top of the pirate captain and that they were both still naked.

"Umm…hi," Atemu unsurely said as he blushed.

"Are you feeling better?" Seto gently asked unashamed of their position.

"Much better! I can't wait to see the rest of the ship today."

"Well you're going to have to wait," Seto replied as he shoved Atemu off of him and stood up. As Seto padded naked across the room to find some clothes, Atemu's blush deepened and he swiftly glanced downward to he would not be caught staring at the pirate captain's nude body. "I want you to rest up today after what happened last night. You'll be staying in bed today."

"But that's not fair! I feel fine!" Atemu protested and his head shot up forgetting that Seto was naked. The blush returned to Atemu's face as he quickly looked down again.

"I don't care about fair! This is my ship and I'm the captain! Your cheeks are all flustered and therefore I don't think its wise to have you exposed to the elements! By they you can look now since you're so bashful."

As Atemu looked up he was relieved to see that Seto was now dressed in his normal attire and was finishing the look by placing his black hat upon his head. "I told you, I'm fine."

"Get some more sleep Kid," Seto said as he walked over to a chest and opened it. Pulling out a think fur blanket, Seto marched back to the bed and draped it over Atemu's body. "I'll be checking in on you every so often so you better not move from that bed. I'll also send Ryou along in while with some stew to help you feel better."

Atemu's angry crimson eyes glared at Seto as the pirate captain exited the cabin. It wasn't fair. Atemu could see from the space around the doorframe and from the cracks where the blind didn't completely cover the window that it was a bright sunny day out. Seto was just being a jerk.

'I'm not sick!' Atemu angrily thought moments before he began sneezing and coughing. "Okay maybe I am.'

With a small sigh Atemu snuggled under the covers and closed his eyes. Perhaps Seto was right and he should get some sleep.

* * *

"Bakura!" Seto yelled as he marched across the deck to where the two white haired pirates were standing close together quietly talking.

"What did I do wrong now Captain?" Bakura asked with a small sight and a roll of his eyes.

"You drove Atemu out of his room last night from all the noises you two were making! He was out in the rain and now he's sick!"

"Atemu?" Ryou asked in confusion. "He said his name was Yami! And Bakura said he was your lover!"

With a frustrated sigh Seto lowered his voice so that only Ryou and Bakura could hear. "His name is Atemu but he's going by Yami because he's Governor Akunumkanon's son."

"Really!"

"Must you eavesdrop on everyone's conversation!" Seto hissed as he spun around and glared at Malik who had snuck up behind him.

"Yes."

Rolling his eyes Seto turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "None of you can tell anyone!" he growled to all three of them. "I mean it!"

"I don't keep secrets from Isis and Rishid!" Malik protested.

"Tell them after we get home then!" Seto hissed. He was having quite enough of his fellow pirates at the moment.

"That's fine."

"We're really sorry about what happened," Ryou shyly spoke up. "But Bakura gave me a present and we got a little carried away."

"No my fault I'm so great I make little Ryou cry out so much," Bakura added with a small shrug while Ryou blushed. Seto was getting tired of so many people blushing lately. "Besides I bet he's resting peacefully in your bed right now. Therefore it was a win-win situation."

"Stop it Bakura!" Seto snapped. "Quit spreading rumors! I'm not interested in the kid!"

"Sure you aren't" Bakura replied while he, Ryou and Malik shared a smirk.

"All of you get to work!" Seto ordered. "Ryou I want you to go make some stew for Atemu."

"I'll get right on it," Ryou promised as he hurried off. Sending a glared look at Bakura and Malik, Seto stormed up to the helm of the ship.

"He's got it bad doesn't he?" Malik asked Bakura once they were alone.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

"Hello Father," Yugi dully said as he joined his father and Shimon in the dinning room that morning for breakfast.

"Good morning Yugi," Akunumkanon politely replied before his expression darkened. "Where is your brother?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Akunumkanon asked while raising an eyebrow. "He's probably hiding in his room pouting like the child he is because I yelled at him last night."

"He's not in his room Father!" Yugi protested with tears in his eyes. "I talked to him last night. He said he was leaving!"

"What?"

"He was talking a bunch of nonsense last night. Something about being an embarrassment to the family!"

"Shimon deliver the order that the port is to be immediately closed! Summon Commodore Mahado here as well! I want his troops out searching the entire island for Atemu! A reward of 1000 gold pieces well be offered to whomever finds him!"

"Yes sir," Shimon replied while bowing his head. Akunumkanon's assistant then hurried from the room.

"I am very disappointed in you right now Yugi," Akunumkanon said turning his attention back to his youngest son. "You should have told me sooner that Atemu had run off."

"I'm sorry Father but Atemu was so upset and determined to leave. I honestly think he thought he was doing what was best for the family."

"We'll discuss it later. Right now the important thing is to find Atemu before he's harmed in anyway."

"Yes Father."

* * *

Atemu's eyes blinked open when he heard the door to the cabin open. "Seto?"

"Nah it's just me, Ryou," a gentle voice called and Atemu could make out Ryou's small frame as he walked across the room and sat down next to Atemu on the bed.

"I made some stew for you," Ryou said as he held out a small tray and placed it in Atemu's lap as the governor's son sat up. "I also make some tea. It's the kind directly imported from England so you're probably use to it being Governor Akunumkanon's son."

"What are you talking about?" Atemu nervously asked in alarm.

"Seto told Bakura, Malik and myself," Ryou explained. "Don't worry we won't tell anyone else. Seto was really angry over last night. He was greatly concerned about you."

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble. And thank you for the stew and tea."

"Don't be sorry. I'm sorry for making so much noise."

"Doesn't it hurt?" Atemu shyly asked as he started down at his food. Atemu knew only a little about sex. Just things he had heard second hand from Honda and Otogi and they had only been with women.

"A little. Even after doing it for so long it can still kinda hurt. But at the same time it's pleasurable. Especially with someone like Bakura. You better eat that before it gets cold."

Picking up the spoon, Atemu dipped it into the stew and then brought it to his lips. "It's good and thank you but you shouldn't have to go through the trouble just for me even if Seto ordered you to do it."

"It's no a problem," Ryou replied with a small shrug as he relaxed against the pillows next to Atemu. "Usually I'm cooking for over a hundred people. Plus whatever Seto wants that day. There's only something like twenty-six crew on board at the moment since all we're doing is going home, so I have plenty of free time!"

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem. Mainly I spend most of my time with Bakura when I'm not cooking. I love him but sometimes it's nice to have someone new to talk to."

"It's good talking to you too," Atemu replied with a smile on his face. His rather tasty stew was finished so he moved the tray to the bedside table and began sipping at his cup of tea. "You remind me of my brother."

"I am glad," Ryou said with a bright smile on his face. "Say… do you like games?"

"I love games!" Atemu cried as his face lit up. Games had practically got him through the rough years following the death of his mother. It was his way of being able to escape.

Smiling Ryou stood up and grabbed a bowl from Seto's dresser. Returning to the bed, Ryou sat cross-legged opposite Atemu and placed the bowl between them. "Have you ever played dice before? He asked while pulling three dice from his pocket.

"No but my friend Otogi often sneaks to the tavern and plays that game. He's really good. Father forbid me from ever going with him. He insisted that games were only for children."

"Well the game is easy enough," Ryou explained. "You take three die and toss them into the bowl. If you roll 1, 2, 3 you automatically lose. Roll 4, 5, 6, you automatically win. In a normal game you'll be making bets so if you get three of a kind you'd win triple what you bet but I though we would just play for fun without any bets since Bakura has only started teaching me how to play.

"That's fine with me."

"Ideally you want to try and get a pair of two numbers. You have up to three rolls to get a match. But it also can be risky. Because if you roll once and get two ones then you don't get another shot and better hope your opponent gets nothing in their three rolls or gets 1, 2, 3."

"I got it," Atemu replied with a nod of his head.

"Okay, I'll go first then. We'll switch with each game who gets to go first."

Taking the dice, Ryou tossed them into the bowl. A 2, 4 and 5 came up. Taking his next turn Ryou rolled two sixes and a one. Proud of himself Ryou handed the dice to Atemu who immediately tossed them into the bowl.

"You're good," Ryou earnestly said looking down at the dice in shock.

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Seto demanded to know as he marched into his cabin and found Ryou and Atemu still playing the dice game. They had been at it for hours and Atemu had yet to lose a game. "Atemu is supposed to be relaxing!"

"Sorry," Ryou weakly replied, looking up at his captain with a guilty look on his face.

"Ryou the crew is getting hungry."

"Yes sir," Ryou replied as he hopped off the bed and hurried off.

"We were just playing a game," Atemu said as Seto walked over and picked up the bowl with the dice still in it. Seto carried the bowl back to his dresser before returning to the bed.

"Lay down," he commanded as he gently pressed down against Atemu's chest forcing him to lay back down against the pillows. "You're supposed to be resting."

"I feel much better! I'm sure the sunlight will help as well. Please let me go on the deck for a while!"

"Tomorrow," Seto promised as he walked around to the other side of the bed, kicked off his boots and laid down next to Atemu while wrapping an arm around the smaller body.

"What are you doing?" Atemu asked with alarm as his heart raced from being so close to Seto.

"Having a nap and making sure you rest," Seto murmured. "Now get some sleep."

Being trapped with a heavy arm over himself, Atemu could do little except comply. Rolling closer to the pirate captain Atemu was soon fast asleep.

Atemu and Seto slept late into the afternoon. Eventually Seto awoke and left Atemu so he could attend to busy. But Ryou soon returned to keep Atemu company and he brought along Malik with him. Atemu found himself liking the flamboyant blond pirate and was glad he was making friends among the crew of the White Dragon.

After a short amount of time Seto returned and kicked out both Ryou and Malik once again.

"More sleep?" Atemu grumbled in annoyance. He was getting tired of laying around all day in bed.

"No, I have something else to make you feel better," Seto replied showing Atemu the round orange object he had been hiding behind his back.

"An orange!" Atemu cried in surprise and delight as he recognized the object. Oranges were a delicious fruit but the Spanish and French had all the best land for growing the fruit and both countries were often at war with Britain so rarely Atemu received the change to have the sweet treat. "But how did you get it?"

"I'm not English," Seto reminded him as he pulled out a knife and began pealing the orange. "Merchants don't mind doing business with me. Plus often we find it aboard ships we capture."

The orange was now pealed and Seto split it in two. He then walked over to the bed and sat down next to Atemu. Setting half of the orange one the bed, Seto pulled a piece off the other half. "Eat," Seto commanded holding the piece of orange against Atemu's lips. Opening his mouth, Atemu allowed himself to be fed the piece of orange.

"I've already asked Isis to stop by in the morning. She's Malik's sister and the closest thing we have to a doctor on board."

"I like Malik. He's from Egypt," Atemu lazily murmured as he was fed another piece of orange. Some juice spattered onto Seto's fingers when Atemu bit into the orange and Atemu licked it off, sucking Seto's fingers into his mouth. Seto didn't seem to mind as he continued to talk.

"That's surprising. Most people find Malik annoying."

"Malik's traveled the world I desperately want to see," Atemu explained before biting into another piece of orange that Seto offered him.

"So have I. Maybe one day I'll tell you my stories."

"I hope so."

The pair fell into silence as Seto continued to feed Atemu the orange. Eventually Seto had to leave again and Atemu found himself missing the presence of the pirate captain. Without anyone around to talk to, Atemu quickly found himself becoming bored. Therefore he soon was falling fast asleep once again.

* * *

"Your son has yet to be found," Commodore Mahado announced to Governor Akunumkanon upon walking into the parlor of the Governor's mansion where a worried Akunumkanon was currently pacing the floor. "But I have men searching the entire island. As well we're working on getting a record of the ships that were here last night and gone before the port was closed. If he did make if off it shouldn't be long until we find what ship he was on."

"Good," Akunumkanon replied as he continued to pace the length of the parlor. "I want the word to get out that there is now a 5000 gold pieces reward for Atemu's safe return. I should have never yelled at him. It's my fault he ran off!"

"Running off, perhaps but perhaps not for his disappearance," Mahado mused.

"What are you talking about?" Akunumkanon demanded to know.

"I know for a fact that the pirate ship, the White Dragon, was here last night but was gone this morning. Your son would reach a very handsome reward for pirates. It's possible Atemu unknowingly bumped into this pirate gang. They upon realizing he's your son kidnapped him and await a high ransom for his safe return."

"The Dragon would not do that!" Akunumkanon argued. "He is an honorable man and a English Colonel."

"Once a pirate always a pirate," Mahado replied with a small smirk on his face. With a small bow Mahado turned around and left the room allowing Akunumkanon to think things over.

* * *

"Seto?" Atemu sleepily murmured as he was waken by the rustling of clothes. Atemu rolled over and tried looking around but found the room to be pitch black.

"Yes it's me," Seto's silky smooth voice confirmed and Atemu felt the pirate captain get under the covers. With a small smile on his face, Atemu curled up against Seto's nude body before falling back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** - I should warn everyone that there's a **lemon** in this chapter at the end.

* * *

"Hello," a female voice said and Atemu snapped open his crimson eyes. He quickly discovered that Seto was missing and there was a strange tanned woman with long black hair standing over him. "I'm Isis. Captain Seto told me to look you over to see if you can get out of bed yet."

As Isis talked she tugged at the blankets pulling them off Atemu's body. It was only then that he remembered he was still naked.

"Hey!" In protest Atemu attempted to pull the blankets back up but Isis was holding firm.

"Oh please!" she said while rolling her eyes. "You have nothing I haven't seen before."

Succeeding in stripping Atemu of his blankets, Isis helped him sit up so she could exam him and placed a black bag next to him.

"Open your moth and stick out your tongue," she commanded as she pulled out an object from the bag.

Atemu did what he was told and Isis stuck a flat wooden stick into his mouth practically choking him in the process. After a few moments Isis removed the stick, much to Atemu's relief, and placed it back into the bag. Atemu was happy for a few minutes until he saw Isis pull out a magnifying device and began looking into his ears.

"Leave me alone!" Atemu protested as he tried leaning his head away from the object.

"Oh quit being a baby," Isis scolded as she placed the instrument back into the bag. "You're almost as bad as Malik."

"That's because you won't leave me alone!" Atemu hissed as he looked on in horror as Isis pulled out a third object from the bag. Atemu was confused at first watching Isis as she hooked the device into her ears. He then yelped when the cold metallic part was placed against his chest so Isis could listen to his lungs. Isis forced him to breath deeply a few times before she finally satisfied and pulled the object away.

"You're not completely healthy," Isis told him as she made sure everything was packed away in her bag. "But I see no reason why you cannot get up for a little while. I want you to remain warm though. This means keeping yourself wrapped in a blanket. You also need to keep your fluid intake up and you still need a lot of rest. I'll be talking to Captain Seto so don't try anything funny. Got it?"

"I get it," Atemu grumbled. Although he did not like the rules he was grateful about being able to get out of bed. He was so happy he forgot all about his embarrassment about being naked in front of Isis.

When Isis had left the room, Atemu quickly dressed in his now dried clothes. He then hurried out the door where he bumped into Seto and fell to the deck with a thud.

"What are you doing?" Seto demanded as he helped Atemu to his feet.

"Isis said I could go out! Ask her!"

"I've already spoken to Isis and know that she told you to keep a blanket around you." Leaving Atemu where he was on the deck, Seto marched inside his cabin and returned a few seconds later with a furred blanket. He then wrapped it around Atemu's shoulders. "You're also supposed to get back inside if you feel a chill coming on."

"We're in the Caribbean. I don't exactly see me getting cold anytime soon."

"If you don't follow the doc's orders then you can stay inside another day."

"I'll be good!" Atemu quickly promised. The last thing he wanted to be stuck inside again. He had waited too long to get out and see the world.

"Good, now come on," Seto commanded and he lead Atemu up to the helm.

Although Atemu had insisted he had wanted to explore the ship, he found himself sticking close to Seto. His side was pressed up against Seto as the two stood in silence side by side while Seto steered the ship. Gradually Seto unconsciously slipped a free arm around Atemu's waste pulling the governor's son closer to him.

Eventually the rumbling of Atemu's stomach interrupted their quiet peacefulness. Hearing the noise Seto napped back to reality and quickly removed his arm from around Atemu.

"Sorry. I guess I should get something to eat," Atemu quietly said silently cursing himself for ruining the moment.

"Yeah you're too light to begin with," Seto agreed. "Head back to bed and I'll get Ryou to bring you some stew."

"Do I have to go back there?" Atemu whined. He liked spending time with Seto and didn't want to leave just yet. "What about you? You need to eat too! Why can't we eat together?"

"Very well," Seto sighed but secretly he was kind of happy at this new development. Handing control of the ship over to Rishid, Seto then sent orders down to Ryou to have food brought up. Finally he led Atemu down the steps and opened the door next to his bedroom.

A massive dinning table was set up in the middle of the room. Papers and maps covered half of the table while the other half was empty so people could eat off it. Around the room were various sized tables and desks, all which were filled with more papers, maps and books.

"Have a seat," Seto told him while sitting down at the head of the table. Quickly Atemu sat down in the seat to his left.

"Are those maps to buried treasure?" Atemu asked in awe.

"Nonsense. Pirates do not bury their treasure. They spend it far to quickly for that. Don't believe the stupid rumors about pirates."

"I'm sorry," Atemu quickly replied. "I know how it is. Everyone always expected me to act a certain way because of who my father is." Atemu threw Seto a bitter smile. "How easily some forget the past."

"What do you mean?"

Atemu was about to answer when Ryou walked into the room carrying a tray of two bowls of stew and a bottle of wine. After placing the food and wine on the table, Seto quickly excused the young cook and then turned his attention back to Atemu while the pair began to eat.

"I was just thinking about the Pharaoh that's all," Atemu murmured as he sipped at his stew. "I find it kind of amusing that someone like Commodore Mahado hates pirates, yet loves sucking up to my father. I would love to see his face if he found out the truth." Atemu bitterly laughed for a few moments before continuing. "And my father! He condemns me for wanting adventure and calls me an embarrassment to the family. I live for the day when everyone he tries impressing, like Anzu's father, finds out who he really is."

"Who is he?" Seto asked sincerely interested. He had known the governor for years yet had never heard anything about Akunumkanon. Not even rumors.

"My father is the Pharaoh," Atemu casually replied as he took a sip of the wine Seto had poured for him. He looked at Seto with amusement when he saw the pirate captain's shocked face.

"Governor Akunumkanon….is the Pharaoh….?"

"Yes," Atemu laughed. "Her married my mother, retired, turned Kemet into a English colony and became its governor."

"You should have told me that before I agreed to help!" Seto angrily yelled surprising Atemu. Standing up Seto slammed his hands against the table. "Whether you want to admit it or not one day Akunumkanon will regret what he said to you! When that happens I'll have the best pirate ever after me wanting the safe return of his son! What if he thinks I kidnapped you!"

"But you're the best now!"

"It's not just that!" Seto argued. "Many lives are under my responsibility! We're turning around right now and I'm taking you home!"

"Please don't!" Atemu begged as he grabbed onto Seto's arm as the pirate captain stormed pass on his way to the door. "You're wrong about Father! He won't come after me! He hates me! Don't take me back!"

"I'm sorry. I can't risk my crew that way. Many of them have family on Draco. I can't risk those lives."

"Please Seto!" Atemu begged again. "I promise if Father does come after me I'll give myself up. I'll tell him you knew nothing including that I was his son!"

"Okay fine!" Seto replied with a small sigh wondering why he always gave in so easily to Atemu. "Finish your food then get some rest. When the governor shows up I don't want him to find his son sick. Use that time to think of how to act like something besides a spoiled brat!"

Without being given a chance to protest Seto was gone from the room. Atemu finished his meal in silence before heading back to Seto's bedchambers through the adjuring door that connected the two rooms. Flopping down on his stomach, Atemu buried his face into his pillow as tears began falling down his face.

* * *

Seto paced the bow of the ship not caring that the rest of the crew could see him. Seto was too busy concerned with what he had gotten himself into. First against his better judgment he had helped a governor's son run away from home possibly jeopardizing his own future with said governor. Then he had found himself falling for the kid. Seto knew it was true. Never since the pirate attack that had separated Mokuba and himself had he been as scared when he found Atemu soaking we and freezing the night before. He had to admit it was nice having someone to take care of again. 

"Will you just screw him already!" Bakura's voice rang out. Seto halted his pacing and glared at his first mate.

"I'm not attracted to him!"

"Sure you aren't."

"Shut up or you'll be food for the sharks!" Seto threatened getting right up into Bakura's face.

"Man you're so full of sexual tension it's not even funny," Bakura said as he turned away putting some distance between himself and Seto. "What's you're problem anyway? He has a powerful daddy. So what? The kid obviously does not want to go home and even if he eventually does leave it's not like he'll squeal unless you do something stupid like break his heart."

"Governor Akunumkanon is the Pharaoh!" Seto hissed but Bakura remained unimpressed.

"I repeat, so what?"

"So what? Do you really think the Pharaoh is going to sit by and let his son leave?"

"You're going by his reputation, something you hate people doing to you. You've met Akunumkanon. Doesn't he seem like a sensible man?"

"You wouldn't think so if you heard how Atemu talk about him."

"It's normal for kids to resent their parents. Especially when they are growing up and want to live their own life."

"That is true," Seto mused thinking back to life with his own adopted father before he died. Seto had always assumed that his resentment was because Gozaburo was not his birth father and treated him like crap. Seto knew nothing of his birth parents who both died when he was extremely young.

"Let the kid deal with his father if it comes to that," Bakura advised. "Until then enjoy yourselves."

Seto still looked doubtful but he turned around anyway and walked towards his cabin.

Atemu was still laid sprawled on his stomach on Seto's bed. His face was still buried in the pillow as he softly cried.

Atemu didn't know what everyone problem was with him. All he wanted was his father's love but Akunumkanon hated him. Then he had wanted to be with Seto but now the pirate captain was made at him solely because who his father was. Atemu couldn't figure out what he did to make people dislike him so much.

"Kid?" Seto's smooth sexy voice gently said as the door creaked opened.

"Yeah?" Atemu sniffed as he rolled over, sat up and wiped at his tears. He didn't want the pirate captain to know he had been crying. Unfortunately id didn't work.

"Are you crying?" Atemu had expected scoff harshness but instead there was sadness to Seto's voice.

"No," Atemu quickly replied as Seto strolled over to the bed and sat down next to him. With a gentle hand Seto brushed away Atemu's blond bangs that were dangling in his eyes. Using his thumb Seto wiped away a stray tear that was falling down Atemu's cheek.

"Yes you are."

"So what?" Atemu shot back. He was fed up with everything as his thoughts now fueled his anger. For his entire life his father treated him as a child and now Seto was doing the same thing. "Are you going to call me a child now? How about ordering me around some more?"

"I'm sorry." That surprised Atemu. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. I shouldn't have called you a spoiled brat." Atemu remained quiet as Seto continued to talk. "You took me by surprise by telling me about your father and I truly am sorry about hurting you." As Seto talked he unconsciously leaned forward. Very gently Seto's lips brushed against Atemu's.

Realizing what he had done, Seto quickly pulled back. "And I'm sorry for doing that." Seto made a move to stand up and leave but he was stopped by Atemu grabbing his arm.

Through his tear streaked eyes Atemu stared at Seto. The kiss had surprised him but he had liked it, although it had been far too quick. For a brief moment Atemu had felt loved. It was a feeling he had not felt in a long time. He liked it and wanted more. "Don't be sorry."

Leaning forward Atemu quickly placed his lips against Seto's before the pirate captain could hurry off. Unsure of what to do Atemu allowed Seto take control.

Atemu felt Seto press hard back against Atemu's lips. The spiky haired youth gasped feeling Seto's tongue lick against his lips. That had caught him off guard. The gasp had also caused his mouth to open far enough for Seto to stick his tongue inside Atemu's mouth.

Atemu moaned and felt himself melt as Seto's tongue explored his hot mouth. Atemu wrapped his arms around Seto's neck needing more contact with the pirate captain. The tri-haired youth slid his own tongue against Seto's rubbing the two of them together. All too soon however Seto suddenly broke the kiss.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked while gently stroking Atemu's cheek.

"Yes."

"Okay."

Seto slid his hands down the front of Atemu's shirt and undid the ties that held the front of his shirt together exposing his tanned chest. The burnet's fingers lightly danced across the smooth chest, his thumbs rubbing against the exposed area causing Atemu to happily purr. Moving his hands up to Atemu's shoulders, Seto slid the silk shirt off of him while attaching his mouth to the bronze collarbone.

Atemu's heart raced as Seto began kissing his way down the tanned chest, stopping when he reached the edge of Atemu's pants. Using his teeth, Seto tugged at the knot that held Atemu's pants together. As the drawstring fell open, the leather pants easily fell off of Atemu's hip.

"Seto?"

"Shhh…it's okay," the pirate captain whispered before giving the length of Atemu's cock a long leisurely lick. While Seto's head bobbed as his talented mouth engulfed the erection, his hands slid down to Atemu's hips to help him lay down on his back.

Giving the tip of the cock one last kiss, Seto began moving his mouth downward again while sliding down Atemu's plants in the process. Seto stopped at Atemu's inner thighs and nibbled at the flesh, running his tongue over the bite marks he made.

Trailing his kisses further, Seto tugged off Atemu's boots and then pulled his pants off all the way leaving the spiky haired youth completely naked on the bed. Atemu blushed as Seto crawled his way back up the smaller tanned body. Seto had seen him naked before but now it seemed a lot more different then before.

"Don't be bashful," Seto whispered as he captured Atemu's lips in a quick kiss. "You're very beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes, I thought so the moment I caught a glimpse of you at your father's place when you were spying on us."

"Then why are you always so mean to me? Why do you always call me Kid?"

"Because it always infuriated me that you would never be mine," Seto murmured as he paused to kiss Atemu's neck before continuing. "Bakura finally knocked some sense into me and told me stop worrying so much."

"He deserves a raise then."

"Don't you dare put that idea in his head," Seto playful growled before placing a kiss to Atemu's forehead.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Seto smiled down at Atemu before climbing off him and standing up. Atemu was left wondering what was going on but he soon got the idea as Seto first removed his jacket and then began undoing the ties for his shirt. Atemu bit his lip to hold back a groan as the garment fell away from Seto's body revealing his sculpted chest that had been tanned long ago by spending so much time in the sun. Seto's boots and pants were the next thing to go leaving only a golden locket on a chain around his neck. As he walked over to his dresser, Seto removed the chain and placed it down. He then picked up a small bottle and return to the bed.

Although he had seen Seto naked before, Atemu was never given the opportunity to properly study his body. The pirate captain was incredible looking with his firm and fit body.

Running on instinct, Atemu spread open his legs allowing Seto to sit back down in between them. Uncorking the bottle in his hand, Seto dipped two fingers inside coating them with the liquid in it. Pulling out his fingers and setting the bottle on the bedside table, Seto then locked eyes with Atemu and gave him a concerned look.

"This is going to hurt," Seto warned him. "But it will feel really good after awhile. And I'm going to be as gentle as possible. I promise."

"Okay."

Keeping his eyes locked on Atemu's crimson ones, Seto placed one of his fingers against Atemu's opening and began pressing it inside. Keeping his hand as steady as possible, Seto slowly eased it inside of Atemu's tight hole. When he got in so far he paused giving Atemu time to adjust.

Atemu gasped from the intrusion. It felt both slightly painful and uncomfortable having Seto's digit inside of him but at the same time there was something else that Atemu couldn't explain.

"Are you still all right?" Seto asked upon seeing the flicker of pain going across Atemu's face. Quickly Atemu nodded his head not wanting Seto to stop. He needed this.

Seto waited a few more moments before finally began thrusting his finger in and out of Atemu's hole. Keeping his eyes on Atemu's face, Seto watched with concern as he flinched each time the finger re-entered his body. Gradually though the flinching decreased so Seto added a second finger.

"It hurts!"

"Try not to think to about it," Seto advised as he scissor his fingers inside of Atemu's body stretching him. Bending over Atemu's bronze body, Seto began nipping and kissing his ear. "Look at me. Concentrate on me."

Atemu took a deep breath and buried his face into the side of Seto's neck inhaling his scent. Even still he whimpered as he tried to ignore the pain.

"Relax," Seto murmured again and Atemu gasped and clenched Seto's arms when the digits brushed past a pleasurable spot. "There you go."

Atemu was moaning now as Seto hit the spot over and over again. "Seto!" he cried out with a gasp. "I need…I need…" Atemu was unsure of what he was trying to ask. "…More!"

Fortunately for Atemu, Seto knew what the youth meant. Picking up the bottle again, Seto dumped its contents over his cock and spread it so that his entire erection was slick. Positioning himself at the entrance to Atemu's hole, Seto gave him an apologizing look as he pushed inside.

Atemu cried out in pain and tears began escaping from his eyes as Seto slowly thrust his way inside. "Do you want me so stop?" Seto's gentle but commanding voice came through to Atemu and the spiky haired one violently shook his head. Completely inside of Atemu now, Seto paused his actions anyway giving Atemu time to adjust to the intrusion.

Seto kissed at Atemu's neck and shoulder as he calmed down and became use to the feeling. Atemu's body shuddered with excitement as he realized their bodies were now connected. As the pain began to lessen Atemu shifted his hips, silently telling Seto to start moving again.

Atemu gasped at the feeling as Seto pulled out only to thrust back inside. Pleasurable electric shocks ran throughout his body while Seto continued to pound into him. He began whimpering as Seto kept hitting that pleasurable spot over and over again.

"Seto…" Atemu moaned as he buried his fingers into Seto's brown hair and brought their heads together for a kiss. Trapped between their bodies, his cock was becoming so hard it was beginning to become unbearable.

"It's okay Kid," Seto whispered into his ear, never breaking his stride. "Come. I know you have to." Seto then gently bit into Atemu's neck. Gasping one more time, Atemu's cum shot out spattering both of their chests.

With one final thrust, Seto soon followed Atemu with his own release. He then pulled out and rolled both of them over so that he was now laying on his back and Atemu was resting on top of him.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked while running a hand through Atemu's spiky locks.

"Yes," Atemu sleepily murmured with a smile on his face as he buried his face into the side of Seto's neck, inhaling his scent.

"Good," Seto replied only to discover that Atemu was already asleep. Closing his eyes Seto soon followed Atemu into slumberland.


	7. chapter 7

**A/N** - More **lemon** ahead.

* * *

"I don't want condolences, I want results!" Governor Akunumkanon yelled in frustration at the two business associates who was standing in the middle of the hallway of Akunumkanon's mansion. The two men scurried off out of the mansion allowing Akunumkanon to turn his attention to the young commodore who was not fazed by the governor's yelling. "What are the updates on the whereabouts of my son?"

"My feelings remain the same from when your son first went missing," Mahado stiffly replied.

"Indeed, once a pirate always a pirate, I believed was what you said," Akunumkanon mused.

"Yes and I think it's quiet clear now that Atemu is no longer on this island. The port has been closed for two days since he first was discovered missing. The only ship to leave between the time when your son went missing and when the port was closed was the White Dragon. I know you think highly of the pirate captain but upon facing the facts he has to be involved in the disappearance of Atemu."

"It is late," Akunumkanon quietly replied. "Go home now and will discuss this more in the morning." With a nod of his head and a bow, Mahado quickly left the home. "You can come out of hiding now Yugi," he then called without turning around. "Although you should be in bed."

"I know but I also just want my brother found," Yugi softly replied as he poked his head out of a doorway on the second floor. He then slowly made his way down the stairs towards his father.

"I take it you are no longer angry with me."

"No, I know you did not mean for this to happen," Yugi quietly replied. "You've been working so hard to find Atemu."

"What do you think of Commodore Mahado's theory that Atemu is with Colonel Kaiba? Would an English Colonel really help a governor's son run away? Or perhaps he kidnapped Atemu for the ransom. The commodore is right in that he's still a pirate."

"I know Atemu was fascinated with the colonel when he was here the other day talking to him. And I also know that he was really upset the night of the ball. Therefore I doubt that he was kidnapped. If he is with Colonel Kaiba then it would be by his own choice."

"I agree, which brings about a whole new problem," Akunumkanon mused.

"Which is?" Yugi casually asked his father, wondering what the governor getting too.

"Whether to let Atemu be or try and find him."

"Father you cannot leave him!" Yugi cried in protest. "He is your son! You can't leave him with pirates!"

"I know," Akunumkanon reluctantly sighed. He was not pleased at all. He wanted his eldest son back no matter if it was Atemu's choice to leave or not. "Go to bed Yugi. I'll figure out what to do in the morning."

* * *

Atemu's crimson eyes blinked open to find himself still nestled on top of Seto's warm body. He was sticky, hot, and his body ached but he never felt better.

Rolling his head to the side, Atemu looked at the curtained window and saw no light coming through between the cracks in the fabric. Deducing that it was night out and therefore not time to wake up, Atemu attempted to fall back to sleep but soon found that an impossible task.

A fire burned in Atemu's groin that would not go away. He needed to be filled once again the by the huge cock of the pirate captain, missing the sensation of being completely filled by the person he loved. But there was one little problem, which was Seto, was still fast asleep.

"Seto," Atemu whispered but received no response.

"Seto wake up," he tried again as he gently thrust his hips downwards. Atemu bit back a moan as his hard cock accidentally rubbed against Seto's.

"Seto!"

"What's wrong?" Seto sleepily asked as he cracked opened his piercing blue eyes and stared up at the spiky haired youth.

Atemu's face turned a deep shade of red as he looked away. He suddenly felt very dirty for wanting more sex and for waking up Seto for that sex. "Umm…"

"Tell me or I'm going back to sleep."

In alarm Atemu snapped his head back too look at Seto as he tried and think of a way to tell Seto what he wanted. "I…umm…". If possible Atemu's face turned an even deeper shade of red as he blushed.

"That's it, I'm going back to sleep," Seto replied as he re-closed his eyes.

"I want you in me again!" Atemu quickly blurted out and Seto's eyes snapped back opened. Ashamed, Atemu buried his face into Seto's chest.

"I think you've become addictive," Seto teased as he ruffled Atemu's hair with one hand. "I guess I just have that effect on people."

Bringing a hand up to his mouth, Seto wetted two of his fingers. Keeping his face buried, Atemu had no clue what the pirate captain was up to as he continued to try and explain himself.

"I don't know what came over me. I never felt this way before."

Atemu's voice pained as he talked unaware what Seto was up too. Seto continued to suckle on his fingers until they were slick and wet. Atemu remained unaware what the pirate captain was up too as he continued to talk. Even when Seto removed his fingers with a small pop, the spiky-haired youth remained blissfully ignorant.

"I need…I don't know."

A smirk appeared on Seto's face as he reached down to Atemu's ass with his hand. Quickly he shoved two fingers inside of Atemu's tight asshole and a gasp of surprise escaped the youth's lips.

"Seto?" he groaned while raising his head so he could look down at the pirate captain with scared crimson eyes. The dull ache that had run throughout Atemu's body since he had first woken up was now intensified and he clinched close his eyes.

"Stop thinking and relax," Seto advised with a smirk on his face before lightly kissing Atemu's closed eyes. Atemu's body shuddered as he felt Seto's fingers thrust in and out of him. The pain was quickly fading as the pleasure began setting in. "It's okay to want this. Okay for you to wake me up and ask for it."

Sharply twisting his fingers, Atemu was soon crying out, needing the contact that Seto was denying him. The two fingers were just not enough to satisfy Atemu. He wanted Seto in him again. To feel the sensation that Seto gave him when their bodies were connected.

Instinct told Seto what Atemu both needed and wanted. While using his one hand to continue to pleasure his spiky haired lover, Seto brought his free hand up to his mouth to spit in it. Seto then used that hand to coat his cock wet so for lubrication.

A whimper escaped Atemu's lips as Seto pulled his two fingers from out of his hole. Placing a hand on each side of Atemu's hips, Seto helped lift the light youth up and guide his ass so that his hole was lined up with Seto's cock.

A quick thrust upwards by Seto and the pirate captain was once again inside of Atemu. The spiky haired youth happily moaned as Seto filled him once again. Atemu's tongue snaked out and licked at Seto's chest while the pirate captain continued thrusting in and out of Atemu's asshole.

Clenching his eyes shut, Atemu sat up straight and lifted himself up before slamming back down. A groan escaped Atemu's lips as Seto continued to slip in and out of his aching body.

Reaching up with his long arms, Seto wrapped them around Atemu's neck and forcibly tugged down the younger male. Pressing his lips against Atemu's in a heated kiss, Seto thrust his tongue inside of the youth's mouth. Pulling his tongue back out he would slam it back inside the hot mouth in synch with each of his thrusts inside Atemu's ass.

With a muffled groan, Atemu soon came under the assault, splattering his cum between their bodies. As he came, Atemu's ass clenched around Seto's cock, forcing out the pirate captain's own release.

As Seto slipped out of his worn body, Atemu buried his face into Seto's chest with shame and gave a small whimper.

"Are you okay?" Seto gently asked with concern as he looked down at Atemu's spiky head and gave long tender strokes down his lover's back.

"I feel like a whore," Atemu whispered, keeping his face buried. "I was always taught sex is wrong unless it's between a man and his wife. Father always made sure I didn't partake in the things that Honda and Otogi did. Now here I am acting just like them."

"But you're with me and I'm not letting you go."

"What about my father?"

Seto sighed as the Pharaoh was brought up again. He honestly did not know what he was going to do when and if Governor Akunumkanon ever decided to try and find his eldest son. He did know however that after that afternoon there was no way he was giving Atemu up without a fight. He had fallen hard for the kid and was not about to easily let his new lover leave.

"If he tries to interfere he will learn just why I am known as the best of this age."

"You'd do that for me?" Atemu asked while looking at Seto with wet eyes.

"Yes."

"Thank you so much!" Atemu cried throwing his arms around Seto's neck and hugging him tightly. Small tears of joy escaped Atemu's eyes for he knew that he would not have to return to his father's side ever again.

"Get some sleep," Seto softly commanded. With a nod of agreement, Atemu rested his head against Seto's chest and allowed his eyes to droop. Until the gentle sounds of Seto's heartbeat, Atemu soon found himself falling fast asleep once again.

* * *

Atemu woke once again when he felt Seto slide out from under him. "Huh?"

"Go back to sleep," Seto whispered as he climbed off the bed. Doing what he was told, Atemu re-closed his eyes but he was kept from drifting off from the rustling of clothes while Seto dressed. When things quieted down, Atemu was almost asleep again when he felt himself being rolled over and a damp cloth placed against his chest.

"Seto?" Atemu asked as his eyes snapped opened and found the pirate captain cleaning him up with the cloth.

"Don't worry I'm just cleaning you up. You'll also need to rest today," Seto explained as he wiped the cloth up Atemu's inner thighs.

"No! I'm tried of laying around!" The spiky haired youth tried sitting up but fell back to the bed as pain shot throughout his body.

"That's why you're resting today," Seto replied with a small laugh as he finished his handy work on cleaning up Atemu. Walking over to his dresser, Seto took out one of his shirts and carried it back over to the bed. He then pulled the shirt down over Atemu's head, dressing the youth. "I'll send Ryou in to keep you company. When you're feeling up to it you can join me on deck."

"Okay," Atemu grumbled with a small pout on his lips. He was not happy about spending yet another day in bed since it was now their third day out from Kemet and he had only been able to spend a few hours outside the day before.

"Don't worry it normally takes four days to travel from Kemet to Draco Island. So unless we've been hitting some strong winds you can spend the entire day tomorrow on deck."

Bending over the bed, Seto placed a quick kiss to the pouting lips. He then stood up straight, turned around and walked out of the cabin.

Atemu sighed in frustration, quickly bored with his situation. Seto had told him to go back to sleep but he was no longer tired as he got plenty of sleep the day before. Fortunately for Atemu he was not alone for long before there was a knock on the door and a few seconds later Ryou stuck his head inside.

"Mind if I come it?"

"Please!" Atemu practically begged, happy to finally have someone to talk too.

"Good," Ryou said, walking fully into the room. "Seto said you were sick again, but I kind of have a feeling what is really wrong with you."

"Oh?" Atemu replied while blushing.

"I use to make my living from sex remember," Ryou replied with a small laugh as he sat down on the end of the bed. "Don't worry the pain will go away after a little bit. Just try not to make any rapid movements. Oh and I brought along a deck of cards. I figured I could teach you how to play poker. The other pirates like playing it all the time but I'm no good and Bakura won't allow me to play with the others."

"Isn't Bakura kind of over protective over you?"

"I don't mind. It's nice having someone taking care of me. Don't you like it? Seto's been taking really good care of you lately."

"It's annoying," Atemu replied with a small sigh and pout. "I can take care of myself."

"Well I guess you'd see things differently if you had to be alone in the world for just a little while," Ryou said as he dealt five cards to both himself and Atemu. "The world can be a scary place if you have to face it alone."

"That's for sure but fortunately I had my sister and brother along for the ride until we met up with Seto."

"Slacking off again Malik?" Ryou asked looking over his shoulder towards the door that lead to Seto's dinning cabin.

"Hardly, I've been working all night studying star charts," Malik replied as he strolled over to the bed and flopped down next to Atemu. "I heard talking and thought I would see if Seto was still here. Where is our sexy pirate captain anyway?"

"Working," Ryou told him. "He told me to keep Atemu company for a while."

"And why is that?" Malik asked with mischief. He playfully threw Atemu a knowing grin and thrust his hips in the governor's son's direction. "Have any pain you need taking care of? Any body part I can massage?" Atemu blushed as he slid further away from the blond Egyptian.

"Leave Atemu alone," Ryou scolded Malik. "Seto won't like it if he found you flirting with his lover."

"Ah ha! It's true! The kid and Seto did the dirty deed last night!" Atemu blush deepened as he buried his face into his hands. He hated how they were talking as if he wasn't right there next to them.

"Malik go find Seto before you get in trouble!"

"Fine, fine," Malik reluctantly replied with a small sigh. Reaching over Malik ruffled Yami's spiky hair before standing up and exiting the room.

"It's okay, he's gone now."

"Now I know what Seto meant when he said Malik was annoying," Atemu grumbled while lifting up his head. "And to think, I use to like him."

"Malik certainly is a special individual," Ryou replied with a small laugh before continuing his lesson of teaching Atemu the finer points of poker.

* * *

"You suck! I said screw the kid. Not screw the kid until he couldn't move and then take Ryou away from me so he wouldn't have to spend the day alone!"

Bakura and Seto were standing side by side on the helm of the ship. Bakura had been unsuccessfully trying to seduce Ryou when Seto had interrupted them so that Ryou could join Atemu. That had annoyed Bakura greatly and he was taking his frustrations out on the pirate captain.

"Next time be more specific," Seto replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Out of the corner of his eye he then saw Malik walking towards them. "Oh no," he groaned to Bakura but his white haired first mate had already run off.

"Hey Captain!" Malik cheerfully called upon stopping next to Seto. "You sly dog."

"Malik, shut up."

"But I have good news!" Malik replied with a small pout on his face.

"What? Have you decided to join another ship?" Seto hopefully asked.

"No, I was checking our position last night-"

"You were actually working?" The pirate captain interjected with surprise.

"And we'll be at Draco sometime in the morning," Malik finished without missing a beat. "We've been sailing with strong winds so we're ahead of schedule. Didn't I do good?"

"Yes….for once…."

"Does that mean I can have a raise?" Malik hopefully asked.

"No!" Seto snapped while turning his full concentration back on the ship so he could ignore the blond pirate.

"Someone sure is moody for getting laid," Malik grumbled as he walked away.

* * *

The day passed slowly for Atemu. Quickly he picked up the rules for the poker game that Ryou was teaching him and went on to win all the rounds they played. Poor Ryou was convinced that Atemu either had lied to him and was really a gambling wizard or just had a natural gift when it came to games. Fortunately they were not beating any money since Atemu was just learning the game. Or else a very angry Bakura would have been rushing to Ryou's rescue over losing so much money.

As the sun slowly began to set, Ryou had to leave to cook food for the crew. Malik had taken it upon himself then to show up and keep Atemu company with his embarrassing question on what happened the day and night before between Atemu and Seto. A beet red Atemu had repeatedly hit Malik with his pillow until the Egyptian had fed the room moments before Atemu had started yelling for Seto. But now Atemu was once again alone and bored out of him mind with no one to talk too.

"I said go away Malik!" Atemu yelled at the door as it creaked open. Ever since running in terror from the room, Malik had kept on trying to sneak his way back in so he could bother Atemu some more.

"Don't worry, he's happily pigging out down below right now," came Seto's smooth and sexy voice. Atemu brightened as he watched the pirate captain stroll across the room and over to the bed. Reaching down with a hand Seto brushed Atemu's blonde bangs away from his eyes. "Ryou's cooking is enough to keep even the most annoying pirates away."

"I'm glad," Atemu replied with a smile on his face before quickly pouting. "I missed you today. You didn't come to visit and I couldn't get up to see you!"

"I'm sorry Kid, I was busy today since we'll be arriving home ahead of schedule," Seto replied with a small sigh. "We're all working extra hard so that we can get home sooner."

"But I wanted to see what it was like on a ship!" Atemu protested. He was worried that they would arrive there before he had a chance to get out of bed.

"Worry about that later," Seto promised as he scooped Atemu up in his arms. "There's something I want to show you right now that I think you might like."

"Seto!" Atemu weakly protested as the pirate captain carried him out onto the deck still dressed in only Seto's shirt. Fortunately for Atemu the deck was practically deserted, as the crew was all busy eating below deck.

"Stop fussing," Seto muttered as he carried Atemu over to the railing and gently placed him down on his feet. "Look," he commanded pointing out into the water. Three gray bottle noise dolphins were playfully jumping in waves as they swam along side the boat. "I thought you would want to see them since you've been complaining so much about being stuck in bed."

"They're beautiful!" Atemu replied in awe. "I would see them different times far off the coast at home but they were always so far away."

"They're common in this area. Spend some more time with us and you'll see more of them." Wrapping his arms around Atemu's waist, Seto pulled him close as a gentle breeze blew around them.

Relaxing against Seto's firm chest, Atemu closed his eyes as the sun continued to set around them. He loved the feeling of finally being free from the cage he had lived in for so long and things were even better then he could ever hope since he had Seto by his side.

As Atemu drifted off back to sleep, Seto picked him up once again and carried him back to their cabin for some rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - **Finally a new chapter! Dragon send me CA now.

* * *

"Atemu wake up," Seto whispered into his lover's ear.

"Just a few more minutes," Atemu murmured, still half asleep. Seto chuckled to himself as the kid buried his face into his pillow trying to fall back asleep.

"You can sleep later," Seto promised as he ran a hand through Atemu's spiky hair. "But right now I need you awake and dressed Kid."

"What's wrong?" Atemu demanded to know as he snapped open his crimson eyes and sat up. Judging from the light streaming into the room, Atemu deduced that it had to be dawn.

"Nothing you can relax," Seto chuckled. "Draco Island has been spotted off our port. We still have to travel down to the southern tip of the island but that won't take too long. I figured you'd want to come out and watch."

"Yes!" Atemu cried as he sung his legs over to the side of the bed and tugged off Seto's shirt that he was still wearing.

Seto watched with a lust filled look in his eyes as Atemu dressed in his own clothing. Seto would have loved to taken Atemu again right there but the kid looked so happy to see their destination, besides there would be plenty of opportunities later for that kind of thing. Seto couldn't wait to show Atemu the springs that were on the island. They were the perfect spot for a little romantic get together.

"Ready!" Atemu beamed, rushing over to stand in front of the pirate captain. Atemu stared up at Seto, fully dressed, and looking at him with eyes wide of excitement.

"Stay close to me," Seto warned as he led Atemu out of the cabin and onto the deck. "Do not go wandering off to explore the rest of the ship by yourself. Either wait until we land so I can give you a tour or get Ryou or Isis to show you around. Both of them won't be busy bringing the ship in because they aren't sailors. Malik too, you can ask him since he never does any work anyway." He added the last part in as an afterthought as he muttered under his breath. He knew he should do something about Malik but what he didn't know.

"I want to be with you," Atemu replied bringing the pirate captain out of his Malik-hating daze.

"Okay then," Seto replied with a small smile as Atemu continued to fallow him up the steps to the helm.

"Awww…that's so cute it's sickening!" Bakura cooed as he stepped aside-allowing Seto to take control of the ship. Atemu blushed at comment while Bakura snickered at him.

"Bakura go do some work."

"Aye Captain."

Atemu stood by Seto's side as the White Dragon sailed down the Coast of Draco Island. Seto in turn kept one arm around the spiky haired teen's waist throughout the trip. From his position next to Seto, Atemu could see that a beach ran around the entire island with plenty of palm trees filling out the inland area.

Before very long, the White Dragon was sailing into the port of the small community located on Draco Island. On the hill in the distance, Atemu could see a large mansion looming over the town. Rows of small buildings and homes made up the rest of the town. These were fairly rundown buildings and didn't fit into with the mansion.

"How did you find this place?" Atemu asked him once they were standing on the dock and had begun walking towards the town. "This island is pretty small. You could miss if you didn't know where it was."

"It use to be a Dutch village," Seto explained. Keeping an arm around Atemu's waist, the pirate captain began directing him towards the mainland. "During a storm lightning struck a building causing a huge fire. The Governor here had spent all of the village's money building his home where I currently live so there was no way to stop the fire. It destroyed the entire village but the mansion was saved since it was far enough away. Fifty people died in the fire and the place was quickly abandoned since it believes their spirits remain trying to find the Governor that cause their deaths."

"Sounds creepy," Atemu replied with a small shiver. Unconsciously he cuddled closer to Seto for protection.

"Its just stories. We've been here for years and haven't seen a thing."

"Still…"

"Forget about it, I'll protect you from anything. Come on, I want to show you where I live."

"You live here?" Atemu marveled as he walked through the two large doors. His footsteps echoed across the marble floors.

"The Governor who lived here had an expensive taste," Seto explained as he followed Atemu through the massive hallway. "Fortunately it survived the fire and it makes a good home for me."

"And you live here all by yourself?"

"No, Bakura and Ryou both stay here too since there's a lot of room. Malik too since he insists on living in a high class establishment."

"This is better then at home!"

"I'm just glad you like it." Seto smiled as he walked up behind Atemu and wrapped his arms around the tri-haired teen's waist. The pirate captain the placed a gentled kiss on the top of Atemu's head. Atemu smiled as Seto continued kissing his way down the tanned skin.

"Mmmm…right there…."

"Get a room you two!" Malik teased as he entered the mansion. Malik's teasing words could continued to be heard while he strolled by them with his bag slung over his shoulder as he strolled up the stairs. A door was heard opening and then slamming shut. Then there was finally quietness throughout the mansion.

"Idiot," Seto softly muttered before turning his attention back to Atemu's neck.

"Don't you two ever stop?"

"Do you and Ryou ever stop?" Seto shot back turning his head to look at Bakura and Ryou who had walked through the doors together. Bakura had his arm slung across Ryou's shoulders and there was a smirk upon his face as he gave his best friend a grin.

"No."

"Then don't complain about us!"

"Yeah, yeah," Bakura replied without interest as he directed Ryou to the staircase. "Just don't make too much noise."

"Don't tell me what to do in my own home," Seto told him with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm just concerned that you'll bring this old place down from the headboard of your bed banging against the wall."

"Bakura!"

"Kura, leave them alone," Ryou softly whispered to his boyfriend in hopes that the white haired first mate would do what he was told.

"Fine." Taking Ryou's hand in his own Bakura dragged him up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Sorry about that," Seto said with a small smile on his face as he turned his attention back to Atemu. "I promise no more interruptions as everyone else knows not to visit here unless it's important."

"It's okay," Atemu replied with a smile of his own. "I want to see the rest of the place anyway so we don't have time for _those_ things."

"Drat."

"We'll have time later," Atemu promised as he pulled away from Seto and held his hand. "Give me a tour!"

"Why don't I show you the springs?" Seto casually suggested. "There's a pool of fresh water not from here…it's pretty romantic there, plus all the annoying individuals in this household have been banned from visiting it."

"I like that idea," Atemu nodded with a smile on his face.

* * *

"You're right…this is nice," Atemu admitted. Immediately arriving at the spring Atemu had taken off his boots and dipped them into the water naturally warmed from the springs in the ground. 

Seto stood a few feet away, watching Atemu with a small smile on his face. Atemu was just too cute in his child-like ways upon reaching the small pool of water. At the same time however he realized that Atemu would have lived a sheltered life, which made him sad. Despite knowing Atemu for only a few days, Seto knew the young Governor's son was a wild spirit needing adventure. Like himself, Atemu would have felt trapped always being under the control of his overprotective father.

"I want to go swimming," Atemu declared as he stood up and pulled off his loose white dress shirt. He then stripped his tanned leather pants off his hips; the leather material pooled at his feet and Atemu kicked them away. He then slipped into the warm water. "Join me!" he playfully called to Atemu.

With a silent nod of his head, Seto undressed as well until he was completely nude. He then joined Atemu in the water. The tri-colored teen swam over to the pirate captain and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Seto replied as he hugged Atemu pulling their bodies close together. Bringing their heads together Seto placed a gentle kiss upon Atemu's lips.

Atemu moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth slightly so that Seto could gain access. Seto's tongue explored Atemu's hot mouth and their tongue's danced together as they slid back and forth as they continued to kiss. Eventually they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Make love to me Seto," Atemu whispered laying his head upon Seto's shoulder. "Here, now and every night until we die."

"Always," Seto promised before kissing Atemu once again.

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Yugi questioned his father. Akunumkanon had been locked away in his study all morning. Finally Yugi decided to investigate and found his father sitting at his desk lost in thought. 

"Shimon is to prepare the Horus," Akunumkanon quietly informed his son. "Along with the commodore and some troops we will sail to Draco Island where Kaiba is suppose to makes port. Shimon will be coming with me so you'll be on your own for a while. The servants will all be here to take care of you and you can invite Honda and Otogi over to have them keep you company. I know I can trust you Yugi."

"Father, I want to go too!" Yugi protested. "He's my brother and I'm worried about him."

"I have already lost one son and will not put you in danger."

"What danger? We know that Atemu left on his own will! He's going to be angry with you and I will be needed to talk him into coming home!"

"The sea is a dangerous place," Akunumkanon explained to his youngest son. "Storms can hit when you least expect it. You are not use to the sea and could become bothered by the trip. Do not worry about Atemu, I know how to handle him."

"If you could handle him, he wouldn't have left in the first place!"

"That's enough Yugi!"

"Fine!" Yugi angrily yelled before storming off. He was beginning to see why Atemu left in the first place. All he wanted to do was help and his father was still treating him like a child.

Needing to get away, Yugi stepped outside the mansion, intending on going for a walk but he ended up bumping into Honda, Otogi, and Anzu, who all had been coming to see him and to check up if there was any new information on Atemu.

"Not yet everyone," Yugi sighed as they sat down on the grassy ground in front of the Governor's home. Even with his concern for his brother Yugi couldn't help but stare at Anzu feeling the butterflies in his stomach flicker. Since they were no longer in any formal gathering Anzu was wearing boy's trousers and a hand me down shirt. "Father's going after Colonel Kaiba since it does seem Atemu had to have left on that ship. But he's forbidden me from going with him."

"So? Sneak aboard," Honda replied with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"I agree," Anzu added while nodding her head. "You have every right to go. We should all go! All of us are worried about Atemu and want to find him. We're not children anymore!"

"Wait a second, we could get into some serious trouble!" Otogi protested. Although Otogi was rebellious enough to turn his favorite die into an earring, he was still very much concerned with keeping his family name honorable. "My father would not be please if I disappeared like that."

"You could meet some cute girls…" Anzu suggested, knowing all of Otogi's buttons to push to make him do something.

"I'm in!" Otogi and Honda quickly cried without hesitation.

"It won't be easy guys," Yugi told him. "My father's ship is well protected. Plus he's always keeping an eye on me. Even more now that Atemu is gone."

"Well…he knows you're angry with him so why not tell him that you're going to spend time at my place?" Honda suggested. "My parents won't care. They're to busy preparing for my sister's birth. Having their first grandchild is more exciting then paying attention to their youngest son."

"So are we all in agreement?" Anzu asked one more time to make sure. All the boys nodded their heads. "Good. When is your father leaving?"

"Soon, I think. Later today," Yugi replied, thinking hard. "This evening at the latest."

"Good…go tell your father you're going to Honda's for a while. Instead we'll hurry to the ship and hide onboard before anyone else gets there."

"Alright," Yugi agreed with a nod of his head. Standing up, Yugi hurried inside to tell his father the lie they had come up with. Yugi was determined to help find his brother.

* * *

Atemu raised his head slight as he lifted it off Seto's chest. After sex at the spring, they had returned to Seto's place for some more one on one action until Atemu had passed out on top of the pirate captain with Seto's thick cock still firmly lodged inside of him. 

"You're adorable when you first wake up."

Surprised, Atemu looked down into the smiling face of the sexy pirate captain. Atemu had been unaware that Seto had already been awake. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Not long. I only woke up a few minutes ago." With a hand on each side of Atemu's hips, Seto lifted up the small tri-headed male so he could slip out Atemu's tight hole. Atemu let out a small groan of protest while Seto settled him back down on top his body and cuddled him close.

"I'm still sleepy," Atemu said with a tired yawn as he laid his head back down upon Seto's chest. The governor's son closed his eyes while Seto ran a gentle hand through his spiky tri-colored hair.

"It's okay, we have plenty of time."

"Plenty of time for what?" Atemu asked opening his eyes.

"There's a festival tonight. We always have a big party upon returning. I imagine Ryou's already slaving away on food for tonight. We also have some other cooks that remain on the island who will be cooking as well, plus live music and drinks. Trust me you don't want to miss it."

"Sounds fun! Wake me up in time for it!" Atemu replied with another yawn while closing his eyes once more.

"I will."

* * *

"Yugi where the hell are we going?" Otogi complained. They had been walking for some time over a rough path and away from the town. Honda and Anzu had no problem with the trip but Otogi had always enjoyed the finer things more so then they did. 

"Father picked this location as a settlement because there's a large cave on one side of the island to hide his ship," Yugi explained. "Father, Shimon, Atemu and I were the only ones who know the location."

"This is crazy," Otogi grumbled. "Why would he want to hide his ship?"

"Father has his reasons," Yugi replied. "Reasons you'll all soon understand."

Yugi continued leading them along the bumpy path as they talked. Eventually the small group reached the entrance to the came and Yugi lead them down the natural rock staircase until they reached the water edge.

"There's Father's ship," Yugi announced pointing towards the impressive ship. Even after being hidden for so many years the ship was still sleek and glorious.

"A Ship of the Line," Honda murmured recognizing the ship. "But that's impossible. There's only one Ship of the Line that ever sailed in the Caribbean seas…" Honda trailed off as everyone looked at Yugi who shrugged his shoulders.

"No one knows outside the family and Shimon. He was Father's first mate. Atemu and I were forbidden about telling anyone."

"It's okay Yugi, we understand," Anzu reassured him with a gentle smile on her face. "We all know you'd never purposely keep something from us."

"Thanks everyone," Yugi honestly replied. "We better hurry and hide on board before Father comes and finds us."

The foursome hurried aboard the Horus. Down below deck they ran and hid behind some crates. Moments later they heard footsteps above them on the deck as the crew boarded. It wasn't long after that the ship slowly began moving out of the cave. The four friends huddled together as the ship glided across the water praying they wouldn't get caught.

* * *

The music flowed throughout the village. In the town square, large buffets were set up as the villagers, mainly crewmembers and their families, gorged themselves on the delicious food, all while dancing around to the beat of the harmony. 

Atemu was in the middle of the excitement dancing around, having the time of his life. Atemu felt this party was a lot better then any of the ones he'd been forced to attention back home.

"Setoooo….this is funnnn!" Atemu slurred wandering over to the pirate captain. Plenty of rum had been pass around that evening and Atemu more then had his share. The spiky haired teen was slightly intoxicated as he continued to cuddle again his larger lover.

"I'm glad you like it," Seto gently replied while wrapping an arm around Atemu's waist. Although having many drinks himself that evening he was still mainly sober. His life was far too dangerous to freely get drunk. The other pirates however were not bothered by such concerns, especially Bakura who had a bottle of rum all to himself. The white haired first mate currently had Ryou pressed up against the wall of a building and they were making out.

"Seto lets go home," Atemu whined pulling away from the pirate captain so he could tug on Seto's hand.

Seto surveyed the scene as the willingly was pulled along. The party was dying down with his fellow pirates drunk or making out with their loved ones. "Okay."

Hand in hand Seto and Atemu walked back to the mansion only pausing slightly to step over Malik's body. The Egyptian navigator was fast asleep on the ground sucking his thumb. Soon Seto and Atemu reached their destination of Seto's bedroom where the real party was about to begin.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – **I realize this story hasn't been updated in a long time but that's because no one was **reviewing.** I had no clue that so many people liked this story because I was getting jack in reviews and was therefore concentrating on other stories. It wasn't until ffnet introduced their new system did I realize that people liked it but by that time I was busy with other stories and had a case of writer's block (I knew what needed to happen but for some reason I couldn't right it). So please leave a **review**.

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe the king would allow such transactions," Commodore Mahaado grumbled as the Horus sailed away from the island. "Allowing a pirate to become a governor! That's unheard of!"

"We are a long way from England Commodore," Akunumkanon reminded the other man. Both governor and commodore stood at the bow of impressive ship as they looked out at the setting sun and the black sea beyond it.

"No wonder you allowed such dealings with Kaiba."

"I still trust Colonel Kaiba," Akunumkanon replied. "Atemu can be deceptive when he wants to be. It's possible our pirate friend had no clue my son was with him."

"Do you really believe that?" Mahaado scoffed.

"Oh yes, you were the one who said once a pirate, always a pirate." A chuckle escaped Akunumkanon as he looked over at the commodore. "I guess you were right since we have now become pirates again to hunt down my missing son."

"I wasn't referring about you. You are a honorable man, Governor." Mahaado looked away so he could avoid the governor's glaze.

"But I am a pirate, just like Colonel Kaiba is. Judge each pirate separately. Yes there are a lot of pirates like the ones you are thinking about. But not all of us are like that."

"I'll remember that Governor." Mahaado turned back to Akunumkanon and gave a small bow of his head. "I'm sorry if I ever offended you."

"You're still young Commodore and have a lot of learning left to do," Akunumkanon replied with a wave of his hand. "I would expect nothing less of you. Now go check on your men to see how they are doing. I'm sure like you they were freaked out when they learned the truth. It'll take us time to find Kaiba's Draco Island and I will be able to handle things until then."

"As you wish Sir." Again Mahaado bowed. Straightening up, Mahaado moved off so he could head down to the lower levels of the ship where his men were holed up.

Climbing down the narrow steps Mahaado was about to begin seeking out his men when he heard a sneeze from somewhere behind him. Spinning around the commodore saw only crates and with a frown on his face Mahaado was about to move along when he heard the sneeze again.

Pulling out his sword, Mahaado stormed over to the crates and began shoving them aside.

"Hey watch it!" Anzu protested as a crate fell on top of her. Their hiding place discovered; the four friends crawled out to meet the angry governor.

"A bunch of kids have no place here! To the Governor you will go!"

"Nice going Honda," Otogi grumbled as the foursome followed Mahaado to the deck. Almost immediately Akunumkanon spotted them.

"Yugi!" he roared, clearly angrily with his youngest son.

Yugi however would not falter under his father's fierce look. Instead the governor's youngest son met his father's look with an angry glare of his own.

**

* * *

**

Five days passed as Atemu settled down with his new life of Draco Island with Seto.

The tri-haired teen was having the time of his life with Seto. During the day, Seto would take him exploring various parts of the island. At night they would fall tangled together in a sweaty heap onto Seto's bed as they kissed and fondled each other.

Life was perfect at the moment and Atemu knew that it would only get better. In a few months, Seto had told him; The White Dragon would be sailing out again on another adventure and the pirate captain promised he would take Atemu with him.

Atemu had frantically kissed Seto when he heard the news. He would finally be going on a real adventure with danger and excitement. But what really mattered to Atemu was that he would be by Seto's side the entire time. They had been together a week and a half and Atemu already knew that he couldn't image what his life would be like if the brunet pirate captain was no longer in it.

"There you are."

Atemu, who had been out on the balcony of Seto's room, turned around when he heard his lover's voice. "Yeah I've been waiting here for you to finish your meeting with Bakura and Malik."

Although it would be a few more months before the pirates headed out again they were already plotting for their next route. Seto had offered to allow Atemu at the meeting but the governor's son had instead decided to spend some time with Ryou before retiring for the night.

Walking over to Atemu, Seto wrapped and arm around his waist and pulled the shorter man towards him. Bending down, the pirate captain captured Atemu's lips in a passionate kiss that caused the tri-haired teen to moan.

"Come on," Seto whispered pulling slightly away. "Let's go to bed."

Silently nodding his head, Atemu allowed himself to be lead back inside. He couldn't help but feeling as if something dreadful was about to happen.

**

* * *

**

"Geez your father is mean," Otogi grumbled to Yugi as he dipped the mop into a bucket of seawater. He quickly pulled the mop back up and went back to swabbing the deck of the ship.

After being discover The Pharaoh sent the foursome straight to work. Otogi, Yugi and Honda all received duties of cleaning the ship while Anzu was sent down to the galley. That was their punishment for sneaking aboard.

"To be fair we did sneak aboard his ship against his orders."

"How can you be happy about this? He's going to tell my father when we get back. I'm going to be such a disappointment to my family."

"Who cares about what they think as long as you're happy," Honda grumbled. He hated swabbing the deck too but what he hated more was Otogi's whining. "You should take some lessons from Atemu."

Otogi gave an indistinct mutter for a reply.

"Just remember all the cute girls you're going to meet," Yugi reminded him, while throwing him a wink. Even that however did nothing to cheer up Otogi's mood.

"How do we even know that hot girls are going to be there? We don't even know where we're going!"

"Last night Father told me he thinks we're getting close."

"I hope so."

"Quit complaining! At least you boys aren't stuck below deck!" Turning their heads, all three of them saw Anzu walking towards them with an angry look upon her face. Yugi's heart did a little flutter. "I haven't seen the sun since we left!"

"It was your idea for us to sneak aboard!" Otogi protested. "You're also the one to convince me to go!"

"It's not like I dragged you on board!"

"Guys don't fight," Yugi told them both with a sigh but it was no use as Otogi and Anzu continued to bicker.

"Hey what's that?"

Otogi, Yugi and Anzu snapped their heads around to see what Honda was pointing at. What they found was a small island.

"I wonder if that's the place we're looking for. We should inform Father."

The Pharaoh knew however for the island already had been spotted from the Crow's Nest. Governor Akunumkanon knew it had to be the place. He could sense his son nearby.

**

* * *

**

"Wake up you lazy ass!"

Seto jumped to his feet upon hearing the pounding and yelling at his bedroom door. His Brass Cutlass was already in one hand, his pistol in the other. As a pirate he was always ready for anything. Behind him, still on the bed, Atemu also woke but remained where he was, wondering what was going on.

Swiftly hurrying over to the door without even bothering to put on some clothes, Seto yanked it open to find Bakura on the other side.

"What is it?"

"A ship was spotted heading this way. They've anchored and are sending a small boat ashore. I just received the report now from Rishid."

"Pirate flags?"

"No distinct flags of any nation."

"Then what's the problem? It's probably just a merchant ship. That's hardly worth waking me over."

"It's a Ship of the Line."

A small gasp was heard from behind Seto. All three of them knew what that meant.

"Shit," the pirate captain muttered.

**

* * *

**

"I demand to speak with Colonel Kaiba!"

"Who?" Malik replied giving a complete look of confusion on his face. He was on one of the wooden docks, trying hard to stall until Seto got there. "There's no Colonel here. We're pirates!"

"Obviously," Mahaado muttered from his position next to Akunumkanon.

Malik licked his lips as he looked at the Commodore. His English powder wig was gone for it was a nuisance on the ship. Instead his long chestnut hair was tied neatly in a ponytail.

"Hey, you're looking pretty cute! A little sea life makes a world of difference!" Malik bit his lip as he head back his laughter from the look of horror that appeared on Mahaado's face.

The one who really caught Malik's interest however was a raven-haired lad around his own age who was standing some feet back. The youth was standing with two other males, one who looked exactly like a smaller version of Atemu, and a female. Malik winked at the black-haired youth who grinned back at him. Clearly they were both interested in one another.

"Err…"

"Mr…" Akunumkanon trailed off as he realized he had no clue what the blonde's name was.

"Ishtar. But you can call me Malik."

"Mr. Ishtar, my son is missing and I believe Colonel Kaiba may be of some assistant. I know he is here. I recognize his ship at the dock."

"Nope, no Colonel rings a bell."

"That's enough Malik."

Turning around Malik found Seto strolling towards him followed closely by Bakura. His footsteps echoed as he walked across the wooden beams. The pirate captain's arms were hung loose by his sides but Malik knew it would only take him seconds to pull out his sword for battle. Malik also noted that Atemu was nowhere to be seen. However he suspected that Seto's lover was hidden somewhere in the crowd that had come to watch events unfold.

"Governor Akunumkanon, I must admit that this is a surprise." Seto was a good actor but he wasn't sure if the Pharaoh was buying his act.

"Somehow I doubt that."

"I honestly had no clue you were the Pharaoh. I never knew the best pirates of their generation met face to face so much."

"Where's Atemu?"

"I'm sorry there's no one on this island by that name."

"My son Atemu is missing. The only ship to leave port before we realized he was gone was yours."

"Then he's still on the island somewhere."

"Yes, this island. I was hoping you'd cooperate but I see I was wrong."

"Governor you know how it goes. On this island, I am the law. Anyone on this island is under my control. I will protect those here who ask for it."

"Do not make me destroy you and make this a British Territory," Akunumkanon hissed so quietly that only Seto could hear him. "I do not care about the criminals who are staying here. All I want is my son!"

"And what if Atemu does not want to leave?" Seto replied equally as quiet. "Think about what your son wants. Not what you think is proper."

"So he's here?"

"I refuse to answer that question if you do not answer mine."

"I love my son and only want the best for him."

"As do I."

Anger flashed through Akunumkanon's eyes. Swiftly he drew his Cutlass with a handle made of gold. "We'll settle this in a duel," he said loud enough so that all around them could hear.

Seto gave a nod of his head before slipping his tan jacket off his shoulders. He then drew his own Cutlass and waited for Akunumkanon to attack.

The Pharaoh swung his blade high in the air with a strength and speed that caught Seto off guard, who quickly raised his own sword to defend the attack. He never imagined that the old man had anything left in him. He had been sure that years in retirement had left the Pharaoh slow and weak.

As their blades crashed together once again, Seto mentally cursed himself for allowing his over confidence to get the better of him. The Pharaoh swung low, trying to catch the pirate captain in his legs but Seto swiftly jumped out of the way. At the same time Seto brought the blade of his own Cutlass down in a fast arc trying to catch Akunumkanon off guard.

"Are you sure you're the best pirate?" the Governor mocked. "In my day you wouldn't even have made first mate."

Seto growled but he forced himself to remain calm. He knew that Akunumkanon was trying to toy with his mind to gain an upper edge. It also told him however that the Pharaoh was worried and had to resort to low tactics. Seto knew his youth was on his side and that the longer the fight went on the greater chance Seto had of winning.

With determination Seto began pressing forward, fighting back the Pharaoh. Using one hand, Seto swung his blade at Akunumkanon's abdomen, which the Pharaoh barely blocked. With his other hand his fist came around punching the British Governor in the jaw. Akunumkanon dropped to one knee but his Cutlass remained held up guarding his body and forcing Seto not to attack.

"I seem to be winning now Old Man."

"Perhaps I did over estimate you." Akunumkanon lunged forward to his feet taking a swipe at Seto with sword. Quickly Seto took a step sideway to avoid the attack. "It's a mistake I won't make again. I assure you."

"Are you sure? We both know that the longer this goes on, it sides in my favor."

Around them, the pirates on the island were cheering for their leader. Only Bakura, who stood nearby, wasn't making a sound, although he was silently offering Seto his praise.

On Akunumkanon's side were the few soldiers he had brought along, Yugi and his friends. The four youths found themselves overwhelm with what was happening. They were scared as to what would happen to them if Akunumkanon lost.

Seto struck low, nicking the Pharaoh with the edge of his blade. The cut was barely a scratch but it still began to bleed.

"Stop!" a voice suddenly called out.

The two fighters halted during the middle of their attack. Turning his head, Seto frowned seeing Atemu running towards them. They had agreed that Atemu would stay back while Seto handled things.

"Both of you stop," Atemu commanded, standing between his father and his lover. "I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially over me. I'm not worth it."

"Yes you are," Seto whispered but no one heard him.

"Atemu, you're coming home now!" Akunumkanon ordered. "Do you realize how worried we all were about you? You didn't even leave a note! You just left in the middle of the night."

"I thought that was what you wanted Father!" Atemu yelled back at him with tears glistering in his eyes. "You said it yourself that I'm nothing but an embarrassment to the family. I thought I was doing all of you a favor!"

"All I wanted was for you to act like a gentleman. So you'd be safe! I didn't want you to be doing dangerous stunts like I did."

"Father," Yami sighed. "I need to live my own life. What part of that can you not understand?"

"Atemu you'll understand when you're older and have sons of your own. We'll be leaving now."

"No!" Seto angrily protested from where he stood behind Atemu.

"Stay out of this Kaiba. You're lucky I still don't send an invasion force to this island," Akunumkanon told him. "I thought you were an honorable man. That Atemu tricked you to take him with you but now I do not believe that is the case. Brainwashing my son is an offense that will not be taken lightly. You'll be arrested on sight if you ever come near my home again. Now come on Atemu. We will be leaving."

"You have no right to tell Atemu what to do!"

"I'm sure Commodore Mahaado will be more then willing to arrest you now and take you back with us."

"Do not try and threaten me on my own island!" Seto hollered. His Cutlass was still in his hand and he was ready to strike at Akunumkanon again.

"Seto stop," Atemu quietly begged. Turning around Atemu placed his hands on Seto's chest to keep him advancing upon his father. The other pirates, although confused at what was going on, also drew their swords and pistols. Atemu saw them and knew they would attack upon Seto's orders with little regard if they killed the others or not.

"Atemu please come home," a soft voice said. Turning his head slightly Atemu found Yugi staring at him with his big violet eyes. He also noticed that his other friends were there as well. Atemu knew he couldn't let anyone happen to them. Yugi wasn't like him. He didn't want adventure and excitement but he had risked everything to come and find his missing older brother. Atemu knew he couldn't let Yugi down.

"I'm sorry Seto."

Turning away Atemu began walking towards his father.

"Atemu?" Atemu closed his eyes hearing the pain in Seto's voice. He didn't want to leave but he had to. He didn't want Yugi expose to further violence. Yugi was the good one, the one who was supposed to marry Anzu and have lots of kids.

"Oh Atemu!" Anzu cried throwing her arms around his neck as soon as he got close to them. "We were so worried about you!"

Anzu kissed his cheek and Atemu could feel the jealous eyes of both Yugi and Seto upon him. He had forgotten that he was the one everyone expected to marry Anzu. He would have to find a way to get out of it.

The group from the Horus boarded their lifeboat and began rowing back to the ship. As the dock got further and further away, Atemu locked eyes with Seto one last time. He could tell from the look on the pirate's captain face was one of hurt and betrayal.

'I'm sorry,' he mouthed to Seto, trying to send the brunet a look of sorrow. _Please understand I don't want to go. I have to for Yugi's sake. _

**

* * *

**

**A/N – **One chapter left. I promise this time it won't be as long to the next update.

Dukie (since I know you're reading this) – yup NL, DCH and this fic are all almost finished. KnY gets a bonus smutty chapter of NL though... Oh crap! A plot demon just bit me while thinking about that. Someone hide me from the scary plot demons!


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm so happy you're safe Atemu!" Yugi happily cried, hugging his older brother.

Everyone was back aboard the Horus, which was currently sailing towards home. Yugi, Atemu and their friends were gathered on the deck. Akunumkanon was off on the bridge, avoiding his eldest son since they left Draco Island. Other than that things were back to normal.

"It must have been horrible with those pirates," Anzu chatted.

"Who was the blond one?" Otogi asked with a dreamy look on his face. Everyone gave him an odd look. "What? He seemed nice!"

"Malik. Malik Ishtar. He was the ship's navigator. He was an annoying pain in the ass."

"So what was it like?" Honda pressed. "You didn't want to leave so it couldn't have been that bad."

"It was great," Atemu replied with a small sigh. "Everyone was so nice to me, especially Seto. Finally I was able to live my life the way I wanted." As he trailed off Atemu shot his father a dirty look.

"Are you sure?" Anzu asked. "That pirate didn't seem so willing to let you go. He was looking at you as if you were some possession of his."

"Seto's a…friend. He knew I didn't want to go back and only wanted to help," Atemu replied lowering his head so he wouldn't have to look at them in the eye. "Plus I'm sure he wasn't happy when Father arrived and try to bully and threaten him. Of all people, Father should know what's it like to be in charge of a place like that as a pirate. The only reason Seto is able to keep such control over everyone is because they all fear him. If he had backed down from Father than part of that fear would slip away from Seto."

"He was scary," Yugi whispered with a small shudder. "He hurt Father."

"Seto nor Father wanted to kill the other," Atemu explained looking back up at them. Otogi appeared to be off in dreamland, still thinking about the blond haired pirate. "Even bad injuries they wanted to avoid. The point was to disarm but unfortunately accidents happen, which is why I stopped the fighting and went with Father."

"I wonder what was said to get the Governor so upset?" Honda wondered. "They seemed fine one minute but then the next thing you knew the Governor was drawing his sword."

"I don't know." Atemu however could guess what had happened; Seto had probably let something slip about the two of them.

"I'm glad you made the right choice and came back," Anzu said. Again she hugged him and kissed his cheek much to the annoyance of Atemu and Yugi.

"Anzu, I didn't make the right choice. I didn't follow what my heart told me."

"Then why did you come back?" Yugi asked.

Atemu turned his head to look at his younger brother with sad eyes. "Because you asked me to."

**

* * *

**

"What the hell are you doing!" Bakura hollered at the brunet pirate captain. "Don't just sit around here! Go after them!"

"Atemu made his choice."

"We all know that is not what he wanted to do," Ryou calmly pointed out.

Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Seto were back at Seto's mansion. The three pirates were trying to convince their captain to go after the Horus, which had left hours earlier. Seto however was not cooperating.

"I refuse to force him to do something he doesn't want!" Seto snapped. "He was just a rebellious kid who was mad at Daddy. He's had his fun and now he wants to return to his glorious life where he can marry that dumb brunet who was hanging off of him."

"She's blind. Her raven-haired friend his cuter."

"Shut up Malik!"

"Look, I've made my decision, we're not leaving port until the White Dragon is prepared for another adventure. Since we now can't rely on the Governor's protection it means we need to be pickier on our attacks, but it also allows us more targets as we can attack the British now."

"Seto…"

"That's final!"

"You're nothing but a fool who will die alone," Bakura grumbled before angrily stalking from the room. Malik was hot in his heels, wanting to hurry up to his room so he could write in his diary about the cute guy he saw.

"I think you're making a mistake," Ryou softly said when he and Seto were alone. "Atemu isn't like that. Yes he was mad and wanted to escape, which is why he left in the first place but he wouldn't toy with your heart."

Seto narrowed his eyes at Ryou. "Stop while you're ahead." But Ryou ignored him.

"I'm serious. Atemu spoke often of his friends back home. His father wants and expects him to marry that girl, Anzu, but that's not what Atemu wants. He does love you."

"He left."

"I'm sure he has his reasons. I know he would do anything for his brother. I saw him, Yugi, standing far back behind his father. Atemu saw him too. Say if you found Mokuba tomorrow and he asked you to give up the life of a pirate and leave the Caribbean for good. Would you do it?"

"Of course," Seto scoffed.

"Then why do you fault Yami for doing the same thing?"

Seto scowled but remained quiet allowing Ryou to continue to talk.

"I also think he was trying to protect you."

"Me?"

"The Governor seemed pretty serious about sending an invasion force after you. Atemu didn't want that to happen. He cares a lot about you."

"What good is it telling me this?" Seto asked him. "So what? Even if I go after Atemu, that won't make him change his mind. He'll still have his reasons for leaving me."

"But perhaps he can convince his father and brother that leaving is the best thing for him. Give him time."

Seto remained quiet for a few minutes while he thought things over. "Go cook dinner," he finally said before stalking off.

**

* * *

**

"So how are things going with Anzu?" Atemu whispered down towards his younger brother. The two were laying in hammocks one on top of each other. They were sharing a cabin below deck with their friends, all whom were already asleep. Already days had gone by and they would be home tomorrow.

"Oh she doesn't know I exist anymore now that you're back," Yugi replied with a small sigh.

"Oh goody."

"What's so bad about that?" Yugi asked him, propping himself up on an elbow. "What's so wrong with Anzu? I know I like her but you always act so revolted thinking about spending the rest of your life with her."

"She's not my type," Atemu grumbled, rolling over and tried going to sleep.

"But she's good enough to be your friend."

"That doesn't necessary mean she's my type to fall in love with."

"Then who is your type?"

"Seto."

"Seto? You mean the pirate captain…Atemu!"

"Hey keep it down!" Otogi grumbled from the other side of the room where he was cuddling up against his pillow. The raven-haired youth quickly fell back to sleep. "Mmm…Malik…"

"Keep it down Yugi!" Atemu hissed, leaning over the edge of his hammock so he could look at his brother. "Love is love. Isn't that the most important thing of all? Look at Otogi, for years he only thought about women but after only a few minutes in Malik's presence he seems to be obsessed with him."

"Yes…I guess," Yugi quietly admitted. He now knew that he shouldn't have made Atemu leave. "Oh Atemu, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Father won't understand, he never understands. He'd rather have me miserable then attempting to understand me."

"Is that so?" Atemu and Yugi gave a small gasp as they quickly looked towards the doorway where they found their father dwarfing the frame. "Atemu I'd like a word with you in private."

Atemu jumped to the floor while his father marched away. "Good luck," Yugi whispered to him and Atemu silently nodded his head.

Seeking out his father, Atemu found Akunumkanon on the deck, staring out at the water. The bow was deserted leaving the two of them alone for privacy.

"Father?"

"So…did I hear right that you think I would want your miserable rather than listen to you?" Akunumkanon asked, not turning around to face his son.

Atemu hung his head. "Yes sir."

"You're my son, what makes you think I want you miserable?" Akunumkanon turned his head slightly so he could look at Atemu.

"Well…you're always after me to be 'proper', insist I marry Anzu, came after me when I ran away, threatened Seto and got into a fight with him."

"I only want what is best for you! As well as my eldest it is your responsibility to hold up our family values."

"Fine! Let me be a pirate like you!"

"Atemu!"

"What's the big deal? I can take on another name and no one will know I'm your son. If anyone asks tell them that Atemu is dead."

"I'm not saying my son is dead just so you can run off and play pirate with your friends. It's too dangerous!"

"Seto will take care of me!"

The Pharaoh growled at the mention of the pirate captain's name. "He told me he loved you."

Despite things, Atemu's heart soared. "And I love him too," he found himself admitting.

"You just met him!" Akunumkanon protested. "That's far too quickly to fall in love, especially with a male."

Atemu rolled his eyes. "Don't start father. Set and Horus were involved with each other."

"They also tried to kill each other."

"So? My point is that it's okay in our society."

"The Ancient Egyptian lifestyle hasn't been around for thousands of years. This isn't even Egypt; this is the Caribbean where the British rule. The British are under the Christianity religion. It's not acceptable and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"The other pirates are okay with it."

"Atemu give it up. You're too young to know what is best. You've spent a few days around pirates and were brainwashed into thinking that is how you want to live your life."

"If you're so smart how come you never realize that it's Yugi who's madly in love with Anzu and not me?"

"Anzu and Yugi are merely friends."

"He loves her!"

"Atemu, that's enough! Go back to bed. We'll talk further when we get home tomorrow."

"Yes _Father_."

**

* * *

**

Seto Kaiba pounded on the wooden door.

"Go away!" came a yell from the other side. "We're busy."

"Get up Bakura!" Seto demanded.

The door flung away from Seto's face and a naked Bakura glared out at him. Behind him huddling under the blankets on the bed was Ryou. "What do you want?"

"Both of you get dressed. We're leaving at sun up."

"Figures that just when I'm getting some you get off your ass and decide to go after the kid."

"Shut up and do what you're told. Even Malik is already to go."

"That's because he's done nothing but drool over that guy he saw and wants to go after him. Both of you are nothing but love sick puppies."

"Bakura…"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get ready." Bakura replied before taking great delight in slamming the door in Seto's face.

"Asshole," the brunet pirate captain muttered.

**

* * *

**

A week went by and life for Atemu settled back down to normal.

Atemu and his father continued to argue throughout the week. Akunumkanon kept on pressuring his son to marry Anzu but Atemu was hearing none of it.

"Ugh! I'm leaving!" Atemu yelled in frustration as he threw some clothes into a bag.

"Here we go again," Yugi sighed from where he laid on his older brother's bed.

"Did you hear him! He practically said he would hold me at gunpoint to get me to marry Anzu!"

"All he wants to do is protect you."

"I'm an adult, I don't need protection."

"What about me? You insist on protecting me. That's why you came back."

Atemu paused what he was doing and turned to look at his brother. "Yugi…"

"Like you, I don't need protection."

"You're not like me," Atemu replied with a shake of his head. "You don't crave adventure."

"So? That doesn't mean I need you to protect me." Yugi hopped off the bed, walked over to Atemu and hugged him. "I take after mother and you, father. She enjoyed the finer things in life but didn't need nor want protection, just like me."

"Yugi…"

"Go."

Atemu gave a nod of his head and picked up the bag he packed. "Goodbye Yugi. I don't know when I'll see you again."

"Goodbye Atemu." Yugi gave him a smile. "I better not see you again soon."

Atemu took off running; he wanted to get to the port as fast as possible. Unfortunately as he rushed out of the mansion, Shimon spotted him.

"Atemu? Where are you going?"

Atemu didn't bother to stop. Behind him he heard Shimon yelling for his father, which only motivated Atemu to run faster.

"Atemu!"

The spiky-haired youth could hear yells of his name being called behind him but he didn't dare stop to look backwards. Instead he kept running towards the docks where he prayed a ship was about to leave.

The water came into Atemu's view but to his horror he saw no ships. All that there was docked was a small lifeboat.

Atemu groaned in frustration, but then he saw the ship sailing towards the port. He knew if he could get to that ship in time, he had a chance of convincing it's captain to turn around and get out of there.

Hoping into the lifeboat, Atemu grabbed the oars and began rolling away. Since he was now facing the docks, he could see the small crowd that had formed there. His father was there, as well as Shimon, Commodore Mahaado, Yugi, Otogi, Anzu and Honda. Other villages, many whom he didn't even know, were there as well, wondering what was going on.

"Atemu get back here!" Akunumkanon angrily hollered. "You're not thinking straight!"

"I have to live my life Father!" Atemu yelled back at him while concentrating on his rowing.

"Let him go Father," Atemu heard Yugi tell him. "Trust him, he'll be alright."

"But-"

"It's what he wants. He doesn't need protecting anymore."

Atemu smiled to himself as he rowed harder. He was getting farther away from the docks now but he was still able to see his father and the others.

"Atemu look out!" Akunumkanon frantically hollered but it was too late. Atemu had not been paying attention to where he was headed, only wanting to get away from shore, and ended up smashing into one of the many deadly rocks scattered around the bay.

Atemu's spiky-haired head bobbed to the surface of the water. There was a cut on his arm and leg; his blood turned the water red as Atemu desperately clung to the slippery rock.

"Atemu!" Yugi yelled; he was the first to notice the gray dorsal fin breaking through the waves, heading straight for his brother.

Akunumkanon watched in horror as Atemu bobbed in the water, a sitting duck for the shark that was quickly advancing. It was his fault that his son was now in trouble. He had tried protecting Atemu but had only made things worst.

In the water, Atemu was paralyzed with fear seeing the fin of the shark get closer and closer. He was injured; there was little he could do to protect himself.

Closing his eyes, Atemu waited for the unavoidable, for the sharp teeth of the shark to sink into his flesh. But that did not happen. Instead he heard violent splashing next to him.

"Kid…I warned you about the rocks."

Atemu snapped open his crimson to find Seto treading next to him in the bloody water. "Seto!" Lunging forward Atemu wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, not bothering to worry about his injured arm.

"Hang on," Seto told him. A rope was lowered from the ship next to them. While in the water Atemu had forgotten all about the ship he had been trying to reach. It was only now that he recognized the ship as the White Dragon.

While keeping one arm wrapped around Atemu's body, Seto grabbed onto the rope with his free hand; the crew of the ship then began pulling them on board. Soon, they were back on the safety of the deck.

"What happened?" Atemu asked from where he sat on the floor, looking at Seto who was kneeling next to him with concern.

"Someone get Isis here," Seto swiftly commanded before bothering to answer his lover. "Since I was already on Governor Akunumkanon's Wanted List I figured it didn't matter if we came and kidnapped you."

"Our idiot Captain jumped overboard when he saw the shark about to attack you," Bakura explained with a shake of his head. "He jabbed a dagger into the shark's gills and the thing took off. The things fools do for love…"

"You're one to talk," Seto grumbled.

Isis soon arrived and wrapped up Atemu's scraps. She determined that nothing was too bad and that he would live.

"So what happens now?" Atemu asked while Seto helped him to his feet. There was a lurching movement as the ship began to turn around causing Atemu to fall into Seto's arms.

Seto gave him a sly smile. "I thought you wanted an adventure, Kid?" Bending over, Seto gave him a quick and sweet kiss.

"Lets take him too!" Malik cried pointing back at the docks were Otogi still stood. He received a whack on the back of his head from Isis for his effort.

Looking back at his family and friends, Atemu waved good-bye to them. He knew that his father would leave them alone this time. In time he would return and visit with them but for the moment he was looking forward to his new life with Seto.

**

* * *

**

**A/N – **That's it folks. I'm thinking of writing a sequel, which involves Seto finding Mokuba but don't know when I'll get a chance to start writing it. When you review let me know if you want the sequel or not. If the over whelming majority want a sequel I'll start it soon but if not I'll probably won't start until winter/early next year.


End file.
